Double Take
by Rachel13
Summary: Due to some accident, the Fellowship is going to have another problem--two Legolas's? One has Legolas's aggresive personality, the other his kind side. With nine companions again, can the Fellowship deal and get Legolas-both of them- in one peice?
1. Chapter 1

**** I'm starting yet another story! * Gets stuff thrown at me * Sorry, I just wanted to see what you guys thought of this! ******  
  
Disclaimer: Based on a book by K.A. Applegate, with a twist. Also, duh, based on LOTR. Most characters do NOT belong to me... * Steals Legolas and Pippin * Hahaha! All mine! * Hears sirens outside * Sh**! Stupid FBI!!!! Oh and goody, goody, it's the FBI's friend, the CIA. AND some nerds from the copyright office! Just great.  
  
Angst, angst, angst, and angst! Don't like it, don't read it! **** Chapter 1 ****  
  
Legolas lifted his head from the tree trunk he had been resting on. He had heard Aragorn walking toward him. Legolas stood and picked up his small bow of Mirkwood; it was his turn to keep watch.  
  
"Elves," Aragorn muttered. "It is impossible to surprise one."  
  
"Why do you insist on trying, then?" Legolas said with a chuckle.  
  
Aragorn merely sat down on the ground where Legolas had been resting moments before, without answering. He and Legolas turned their heads toward Pippin as the young hobbit gave a particularly loud snore. Gimli and Merry lay near him.  
  
"Hobbits," Legolas said. "It is impossible to wake one."  
  
"Or to suppress its appetite," Aragorn replied as Sam's stomach gave a growl. The hobbit rolled over a little, nearly crushing the hobbit he was laying next to.  
  
Frodo growled involuntarily as Sam's arm fell on his face. He sleepily threw the arm off him and returned to sleep.  
  
"I will wake Boromir in three hours," Legolas stated, and left to stand by the edge of the cliff. The Fellowship had found a decent campsite in the rolling hills off of Caradhras. Trees sheltered them from sight and the cliff gave them an accurate view of approaching enemies.  
  
The grief of Gandalf's passing had not yet left the minds of any of the Fellowship, and Legolas doubted it would ever. He recalled the moment, tightening his hold on his wooden bow.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
"Fly, you fools," Gandalf had ordered, moments before releasing his hold on the bridge. He fell into the abyss, a figure lit up by the Balrog's glow, into death, into peril, into... mortals nor immortals knew not what lay beyond that point.  
  
*~* End Flashback* ~*  
  
Why had he let go? Frodo had asked that question to Aragorn only minutes from falling asleep.  
  
Aragorn knew... and yet at the same moment did not. He left Frodo unanswered, and Frodo had fallen asleep with a troubled expression.  
  
Legolas looked off the edge of the cliff with keen eyes. Below him lay a valley of rolling hills... and in the distance, a speck to mortal eyes, Lorien. It was still dark out, a long ways till dawn, and Legolas stared up at the stars.  
  
"What interests you so about the stars?" A voice asked behind him.  
  
Legolas turned around, unafraid. Behind him stood Boromir. Legolas turned back around.  
  
"They are unusually dim. They are veiled; they seem to mourn for the death of our companion." Legolas said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You should be asleep. We are many leagues away from Lorien..."  
  
Boromir stared a little, and then nodded. He looked up at the stars once before turning to leave... but he did not. Boromir turned back to Legolas. "Legolas, why do you never sleep? You haven't since Moria..."  
  
"Something wills me to stay awake, to stay alert of the world. I sense that something is about to happen." Legolas stared out at the valley below him, watching a tree waver in the distance with keen eyes.  
  
"Sense it? How do you sense it?" He asked, leaning onto a nearby tree trunk. His chainmail, which he rarely ever took off, clinked as it slid to the side.  
  
"Some questions are meant to go unanswered, as the wise used to say. This is one of them, Boromir, Stewart of Gondor," Legolas said, wishing the human would return to the campsite. He turned back to Boromir, holding a steady gaze.  
  
"I—Legolas!" He started, and interrupted himself with a shout. He pointed to a spot behind Legolas.  
  
Legolas quickly fitted an arrow in his bow, faster than it took to blink, but it was far too late... the next thing he saw was darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pah!" Legolas spat out a mouthful of water as he regained consciousness. His eyes were already open, so when he woke up he found that he had to blink off quite a bit of water.  
  
"Legolas?" A voice said above him.  
  
"What?!" He snapped. He was quite mad that someone had poured water over his head.  
  
"Cease! I just wanted to know if you alright, mellon-nin."  
  
Legolas blinked off the rest of the water and rubbed his eyes. Aragorn's face came into view. He sat up, hitting off the ranger's supportive hand. Legolas watched as the man stood up, holding out a hand.  
  
"I can rise by myself!"  
  
"Yes, of course, Legolas.... Are you feeling alright?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm FINE!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Aye," Aragorn backed away. "Legolas, do you know what happened?"  
  
"No..." Legolas could not remember... He forced himself to remember *something*, anything.  
  
"Boromir, would you care to tell him?" Aragorn asked, and another man came up behind him.  
  
"Yes—"Boromir started.  
  
"Well?!" Legolas glared.  
  
"Well-yes,then-I do not really know. There was some kind of ball of light—"  
  
"Just tell me!" Legolas snapped; he was getting very impatient.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn interrupted, "If there was anything wrong, you would tell me, mellon-nin...?"  
  
"Why is that your business?!" Legolas hissed. He stood up. Aragorn took Legolas's shoulders in his arms.  
  
"Legolas! What is wrong? You are in a terrible state," The man's face was troubled as he gazed at his elvish friend.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Legolas tried to shake Aragorn's arms off. He wouldn't let go. So, Legolas clenched his fist, and, in one fluid movement, slammed it into the ranger's face.  
  
"I can do what I wish," Legolas laughed and walked into the woods, ignoring the stares behind him.  
  
Boromir held Aragorn back as he began to advance into the woods. "Leave him," Boromir said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked into the clearing. Aragorn held a hand to his nose, which was bleeding, and Boromir, who was standing next to him, was holding Aragorn back from something.  
  
"Leave him," Legolas heard Boromir say.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. He looked around the clearing. The hobbits lay asleep with Gimli on the clearing floor. As if summoned, one of the hobbits grunted.  
  
"Legolas?!" Aragorn asked, enraged. "What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
"What are you talking about...?"  
  
"Why did you punch me?"  
  
"I never..." Tears began to form in Legolas's eyes. What was Aragorn talking about? He would never punch, let alone hurt him!  
  
Boromir shook his head. "What is going on?"  
  
Aragorn glared. "Something is not right here... you just went into the forest... How could you come in this way?"  
  
Legolas cocked his head, a golden hair falling loose from where it had been sitting behind his pointed ear. "I woke up... I must have fallen asleep on my watch..."  
  
"Will someone explain to me what is going on here?" A voice asked behind Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas climbed a tree overlooking the clearing. But the strangest thing happened when he saw... himself... walking into the clearing. He jumped down from the tree. He heard, with his keen ears, his own voice, though he did not hold it.  
  
He emerged into the clearing and cleared his throat audibly. "Will someone explain to me what is going on here?" Legolas glared at the two men and the exact image of himself.  
  
"AH!" Boromir yelped and drew his sword, pointing it at Legolas... and then turned around... and pointed it at... Legolas.  
  
"Two Legolas's?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"You!" Legolas shouted at the Legolas standing closer to Aragorn. "That is my body. What are you doing with it?!"  
  
The Legolas shrunk away and spoke in a small voice. "I—I do not know..."  
  
"AH!" Gimli had awoken. "Two elves? Other than that, two elves exactly the same? What could fare worse for a dwarf? Perhaps I am still asleep?"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Legolas asked, turning on the dwarf, repeating the question he had asked minutes ago. He dropped his hand down to his waist, retrieving a dagger.  
  
Smiling, he waved it at the dwarf. "Lower your weapon, Legolas," Aragorn spoke up.  
  
"I do not have to listen to you," Legolas said defiantly, looking at Aragorn for a moment and, after a slight pause, turned back to the son of Gloin. Gimli reached for his axe, but Legolas was quicker. In one fluid, unconsciously graceful movement, Legolas moved closer and pressed the blade to the dwarf's neck.  
  
"Legolas, what is the matter with you?" Boromir shouted.  
  
Legolas turned around, an icy glare set upon his fair face. "*Nothing* is wrong with me! Why don't you ask *him*?" Legolas, keeping his dagger set on Gimli's neck, pointed at the other Legolas, who was now cowering on the forest floor.  
  
Aragorn looked at the other Legolas. "There are two of you. – At this point Legolas grunted, whispering "How did you figure that out?" -- How?"  
  
"I d-d-o n-n-n-ot kn-kn-ow?" Legolas whimpered.  
  
"I- d-d-d-d-do not kn-kn-ow," The other Legolas, who had withdrawn his dagger, mocked. "Speak clearly! You embarrass elfkind!"  
  
The cowering Legolas nodded. "What?" Aragorn shook his head. Legolas would not let another simply insult him so. Realization dawned on him. "The two Legolas's seem to have split personalities... one is aggressive, the other... well, not so aggressive."  
  
"He is weak, that is what you mean," The aggressive Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn ignored him and tried to sort everything out. "Boromir, tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"There is not much to say, really. I woke up, for I could not sleep, and joined Legolas under the stars. Legolas told me that the stars were veiled—"Boromir was interrupted by the aggressive Legolas.  
  
"Yes, yes, the stars are veiled. Get on with the tale!" Legolas grunted.  
  
"I saw a ball of light coming from behind Legolas. It hit him, and as soon as it came, it left. I was blinded, temporarily, but soon I regained my consciousness and carried you here," Boromir pointed at Legolas.  
  
"It all has to do with this light," Aragorn observed, "But what is this light?"  
  
"Do you think I really know?" Legolas snapped.  
  
"No, nor do I. But what I think what happened, is... is... you were split. Into two different people, though exactly the same. One is Legolas's aggressive, warrior side, the other Legolas's sympathy and kindness," Aragorn looked at the two in turn.  
  
The clearing was silent. It was clear that is what happened, but who would believe it? And yet it was true. There were two Legolas's.  
  
They stood there, silent, for quite a while. The sun began to rise. Still, no one spoke. One of the hobbits began to wake.  
  
"Good morning, Frodo," Said Aragorn as the hobbit awoke. Frodo rubbed his eyes and opened them, spied the two Legolas's, and rubbed his eyes again. When they did not disappear, he shouted.  
  
"Legolas, do you have a twin you never told us of?" Frodo asked, his blue eyes wide, his dark hair matted from a troubled sleep.  
  
The nice Legolas shook his head. "Nay, Frodo, I have no twin; something odd has happened. We are the same Legolas, split in two... Aragorn could explain better than I."  
  
"Frodo, wake up the other hobbits," Aragorn ordered. "Then I will explain."  
  
Frodo stretched briefly and nodded, yawning. He turned to Samwise and woke him up. "I swear I didn't mean to, Gaffer!" Sam shouted and nearly pummeled Frodo in the process. Frodo chuckled and turned to wake up Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I don't want to wake up yet," Merry said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Me neither," Said Pippin with a huge yawn.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Up!" Aragorn said sternly. They did so with a jump.  
  
As soon as Sam, Merry, and Pippin caught sight of what was going on, their jaws dropped. "There are two of you," Said Merry, awestruck.  
  
Nice Legolas started to say yes, but the other said, "No. Your site is misplaced. There is actually only one of us and you are insane."  
  
Aragorn ignored him and explained to the confused hobbits. They listened, their eyes widening with every sentence the ranger spoke. Finally, he finished.  
  
"Finally! You take ages, Aragorn, and that is a long time considering I am used to long tales," Legolas mused.  
  
Aragorn glared at the Legolas he was getting annoyed at. "We must leave for Lorien now, but how can we? Perhaps the Lady can help?"  
  
"Maybe, but we must leave now lest we get captured by orcs or some other foul creature of Sauron," Said Boromir as he picked his shield up from its place on the ground.  
  
"Then let us kill all of them," Said Aggressive Legolas. "Then there will *be* no problem of orcs." He picked up his bow, which Boromir had retrieved.  
  
"Legolas's reckless side," Gimli whispered, shaking his head.  
  
"You misjudge an elf's hearing, dwarf? Do you think I could not hear that?" Aggressive Legolas said in a voice of acid. "Do you want me to slit your throat? To perhaps hold your tongue?"  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn hissed. Legolas laughed and dropped the subject.  
  
The company packed up... almost forgetting the fact that they had nine companions again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So.... Should I continue? Please tell! REVIEW, REVIEW, oh, and ya, REVIEW! Please no flames, but constructive criticism is wanted. I mean, "Your story sucks" is kinda harsh. But, oh well.  
  
Ok, anyways, this will be an angst-filled story, up to the brim. Angst+me= be very disturbed, but I'll try my hardest. A math equation I always will fail. 


	2. Chapter 2

**** Double Take Chapter 2 **** I'm really happy I got reviews! And they were all great with good advice in one or two! Replies are at the bottom! Thanks so much! * blows kisses * A/N: I'm going to try to every other day!**** Oh, and yes, it will be angsty, but that all will be on a reviewer's level: What do you guys want? *****  
  
"Oi, Strider," Pippin poked the ranger in the arm, "How far until we get there?"  
  
The ranger squinted, not daring to ask either of the Legolas's for their vision. He could barely see the eaves of the golden wood, as they had covered many leagues since arousing. The landscape was the same so far, a valley dotted with trees.  
  
"I do not know, Peregrin," He frowned and looked back to where Sam and Frodo were sulking along. Gimli used his axe as a walking stick next to them. Merry stood a couple feet away from them, staring ahead into the already setting sun.  
  
"Aragorn, either pick the pace up or we will have orcs jesting about our attempt to outrun them," Said the Aggressive Legolas with a temper. Aragorn snorted a bit. Legolas would have never said that, for that was a complement for the orcs, almost, and anything to complement an orc would have been death for the elf.  
  
The nice Legolas slipped behind to the ranger and whispered in his ear, "The hobbits tire, Aragorn. You should let them rest. Frodo carries a heavy burden."  
  
Aragorn nodded grimly, not looking forward to the protests that would come. "Legolas, we need to get to Lothlorien. Only another league, and I will let us cease."  
  
"What are you saying without my consent?!" The testy Legolas counterpart rounded on the ranger and his exact image.  
  
"Nothing, Legolas. Calm. We are merely discussing that we must rest. The hobbits deserve it, and I have nearly forgotten that they tire easier," Aragorn calmly said, waiting for Legolas's determination to get his way, which had always been pushed down, usually, before, to come out.  
  
"Why do we not merely invite the orcs to a tea party, and save them the chase, then?!" Legolas shouted. Nice Legolas cringed and shook his head distastefully. How could such a temper have ever been part of him?  
  
"Legolas, the hobbits are going nowhere!" Aragorn took his turn to shout. "They will fall over more likely! We will go one more league and then we will rest!"  
  
"Fine, if you wish to serve the orcs hobbit-meat on a silver platter!" Legolas glared. "I won't intervene, then, when they come. Which will be soon, if we do not speed up!"  
  
Boromir, whom had been lagging behind a bit, took his turn and spoke up, "Legolas, this is not your quest to lead. Besides, perhaps these halflings lack your physical skills," The man of Gondor said, hoping to use flattery as a way to quite the stubborn and nagging elf.  
  
"By the Valar they do!" Legolas grumbled, but Boromir's tactics had worked. He quieted.  
  
Frodo sighed, happy that he would gain some rest for his tired eyes. Samwise put a comforting hand on his Master's shoulders. "Aye, this is no adventure for a hobbit, Mr.Frodo! I would like nothing more than a goose down pillow, some nice rabbit stew..."  
  
"Stop it, Sam! You're making me hungry!" Pippin whined. "Strider, when do we eat?"  
  
Aggressive Legolas turned on the youngest member of the Fellowship and said acidly, "If we do not watch you, you will eat all of our food. But I do not mind, for after we fatten you up a bit we can sell you to Aragorn's orcs that he invited in exchange for some more."  
  
Pippin whimpered and Merry scowled at the elf, protecting over his best friend. Aragorn turned around and spoke in a tone that chilled even Boromir's and Gimli's bones. "Legolas, cease, for Valar's sake! You are helping no one!"  
  
Gimli turned to the elf. "That didn't sound like an elf at all," the dwarf observed after the shock of the ranger's words silenced Legolas.  
  
They walked in silence for the next league. At last, when Merry and Pippin nearly feinted from exhaustion, Aragorn gave the word to make camp. Lothlorien was maybe three or four leagues away, but the hobbits would go no longer.  
  
"Sam, Frodo," Aragorn said. "Merry, Pippin," he turned to the hobbits. "Do not unpack your stuff. Take only a blanket out. We will rest for little time, and then we shall set off again."  
  
Boromir and Gimli lay on the valley floor already, and Gimli was already asleep, in need of no blanket. Nice Legolas sat down next to them and waited for Aragorn and the other Legolas to join them.  
  
"Are you not going to sleep, mellon-nin?" The elf asked the ranger.  
  
"I am going to keep watch first," Aragorn said.  
  
"When the goblins get here, make sure they have their own teacups; I do not think we have much to spare," Aggressive Legolas hissed. He lay down on the ground, staring at the stars.  
  
The ranger looked at him for a moment, then turned and looked out into the valley. It was such a peaceful scene: The quiet valley, some lone trees swinging in the wind, the sun dipping below the Misty Mountains in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour passed. The sun had dipped completely out of view. The ranger looked at Boromir; it was his turn. "Boromir!" He walked over lightly and woke him. "Wake Gimli in an hour."  
  
Boromir nodded, stood up and yawned. Stretching a bit, he took over the elf-friend's post.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nice Legolas dwell in dreams of what no mortal knew, but something aroused him. He awoke fully, his eyes open already, and looked around him. Aggressive Legolas lay in the same sort of sleep he had been dreaming in minutes ago.  
  
/Wake, elf, dangers approach!/  
  
Legolas snapped his head up. What had said that? Legolas reached for his bow, but, no, Aggressive Legolas had that safely tucked under his arm.  
  
/They approach! Leave!/  
  
The trees! There was one near him, one a little further away, and one peeking over the hill only feet away.  
  
/Leave!/  
  
The tree's voices urged him. Leave? To where? Legolas stood, his elven feet making no indent nor a sound. He was confused! What were the trees telling him?  
  
/To the west they lie! To the golden wood they head!/  
  
Legolas turned West. Then, almost unconsciously, as if a source of magic unknown drew him, he walked in that direction. He climbed the first hill (For the campsite was in a little nook between two hills) and observed nothing dangerous, just more hills.  
  
The scent of nighttime was strong as he walked, the moon uncovered, the stars bright. The elf padded silently, in his light shoes, across the landscape.  
  
For how long, he knew not, but he just kept walking. Past little white flowers in the valley grass, past more urging trees, toward--- toward what?  
  
As Legolas climbed a rolling hill gracefully, nearly two leagues away from the campsite already, he found out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boromir had not noticed Legolas's departure. Drowsy and hungry, his lids were half closed and he was facing the East. The wind blew rather hard in his face as the moon was uncovered from a cape of clouds once again.  
  
Had it been an hour? He didn't know. The Steward's son turned toward his companions, his eyes adjusting to a new scene.  
  
Gimli lay protectively by his axe, guarding it like a child. The man walked over to the dwarf and gave him a gentle shove. "Gimli, wake up!"  
  
Boromir jumped back in time to avoid the heavy swing of an axe. "I'll cleave your necks!" Came a shout from the crazy dwarf.  
  
"AH!" The man backed away as the dwarf began to wake up.  
  
"What?" The dwarf said rather drousily.  
  
Boromir looked around. Had anyone awoken? Aragorn, Aggressive Legolas, and Frodo were sitting upright.  
  
"Now look what you have done, you crazy dwarf!" The Aggressive Legolas said. "Just wake up everybody and ring the bell for tea!"  
  
"Will you *drop* that?! It is getting boring!" Boromir groaned. Not to mention clichéd, he thought with a growl. The evil side of Legolas has clichés?  
  
"Wait," Frodo spoke up. "Where is Legolas?"  
  
"I am right here!" Legolas wove a hand in front of the halfling as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"No, I mean—"  
  
"Ah. You mean the nice, pathetic, vulnerable one," Aggressive Legolas sneered.  
  
Aragorn sat up further. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hush," The ranger scolded. "Legolas! Legolas!"  
  
This succeeded in waking the rest of the Fellowship, including a very grumpy Pippin.  
  
"What do we do?" Asked Gimli, ignoring the hobbit's awakening.  
  
"We have to find him," The ranger said. "He is vital, if we wish to get Legolas one again." He unsheathed Anduril.  
  
"Who needs the old Legolas?" Aggressive Legolas demanded. "That pathetic creature was never part of me! He is disgusting!"  
  
Again, he was ignored. "Hobbits! Stay here! Legolas," He nodded toward him. "You and Gimli stay here with the hobbits. Boromir, come with me, take your sword."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to object, but Boromir and Aragorn, had already left, disappearing over the hill, leaving no instruction whatsoever. Wait a minute—Legolas smirked. No instruction? Every good, assertive person knew that when rules were not set, loose construction was to be used. And yes, Legolas was assertive: he knew that at least.  
  
Silence, for a moment. All stared at eachother, and mainly at the faraway look and smirk on Legolas's face warily.  
  
Pippin sighed. "I'm hungry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Valar!" Legolas gasped. Instantly, he was scared. Fear clenched his muscles like a deathly spirit as it traveled around his body.  
  
Orcs! Hideous, mutated, mocked orcs! Hundreds of them, dressed in foul chain mail and scale mail and the skin of who knows what animal? At this point, the hills had flattened out, and the orcs had a wide field to camp on. It was too late to evade back into the hills. The orcs had already spotted him.  
  
Several orc archers bent their bows threateningly. A large orc at the head snapped orders in his fowl tongue. Legolas was frozen with fear. His arms fell numbly at his side as tears gathered in his blue eyes.  
  
"No! The Fellowship!" He whispered, shocked. Why hadn't he taken weapons? Why had he gone at all? Now he couldn't even run to warn them!  
  
"Surrender, elf, and we might spare you," The large, hideous orc said. He wore a leather jerkin worn away to the point that it looked less protection than silk. His teeth were a disgusting yellow, his face scarred to the point of sickness.  
  
Legolas stared, not knowing what to do. He wanted to run-every bone in his body wanted to flee, but that was useless. He would be dead running, if only by a lucky arrow. His conscious fought with himself: Surrender, live only to die most likely with much pain, or Run, only to die anyways. Never once did "fight" appear in his mind. He stepped forward, held out his hands peacefully, and hung his head in defeat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well? PLEASE REVIEW!!! My stories will be up every other day: I'll type on each night and post it the next. If I can, I'll try to make it sooner!!!  
  
Replies to Reviews: 


	3. Chapter 3

**** Chapter 3! Sorry I didn't put in replies to reviews, * hits self on head * I was in a hurry to get the chapter up! I promise I'll do it this time! * forgets * Duh... *****  
  
Boromir scratched his head a bit while running. How did Aragorn know which direction to go? That man was just so unreal. Yes, he was a ranger, Chief of the Rangers at that, and Yes, he was the heir of Isildur, but still.  
  
"Aragorn," Boromir said warily, jumping over "Where are we going?"  
  
The ranger paused for a moment, and for the first time thought about that. He sheathed his sword with a thoughtful expression. "Boromir," He said, halting to a stop, "I do not know." And all of a sudden he started running again, towards the West.  
  
Well great, thought Boromir, he was very informative. Now he was just more intimidated by Aragorn's character.  
  
"Why has Legolas run off?" Boromir wondered out loud, jumping over a rather large stone covered in moss.  
  
"This is not Legolas you or I speak of," The ranger answered, still running and looking ahead. "This Legolas is a fraction of Legolas, a part of him. Legolas never would have run off like so, knowing it would endanger us. This is no Legolas. He is Legolas's kind, sincere, feeble side that I never even knew he had."  
  
Aragorn stopped suddenly, by a rather tall and out-of-place tree growing at the top of a knoll. He jumped, grabbed a brown, withered bough, and succeeded in climbing on top of it. There were little leaves on the tree, which gave Boromir the assumption of winter or else the tree was dead or dying.  
  
Boromir strained his neck and looked up at the man now climbing hastily to the top of tree. It wasn't a long way to go, for rarely did trees grow in this valley, let alone grow tall.  
  
Aragorn reached the highest branch, wrapping an arm around the trunk of the wobbling, rather short tree, and looked out. "Valar," He breathed. "No!"  
  
"What is it, Aragorn?" Boromir shouted up to him. "What do your eyes see?"  
  
Aragorn leaped down from the bows with little grace or care. He swung down from the lowest bough and unsheathed his sword. "Orcs from Moria," He said, a falter in his voice.  
  
"We have to warn the Fellowship!" Boromir cried, unsheathing his own weapon, just in case. "How far are they?"  
  
"Two or three leagues. That may well be where Legolas is," Aragorn rubbed his temples. "This side of Legolas will not fare well among orcs."  
  
"Then what are we to do?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Legolas, with him his entire kind self, or the Fellowship, with them the quest to save Middle Earth," The ranger was troubled. "And we do not even know if Legolas is really with them. What an ill situation we have been placed in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And thirsty," Said Pippin. "I'm thirsty and hungry."  
  
Gimli wondered if Aggressive Legolas would say anything about the tea party. He said nothing. Legolas was standing, a weird smirk on his face. He wasn't regarding any of the others, merely standing and thinking with a frightening expression.  
  
"Is that all you can think about, Pippin?" Merry asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, I haven't eaten in days! Barely any water, either," He grumbled back. "Not to mention traveling so far! I've never worked so hard in my life!"  
  
Frodo and Sam chuckled to them selves quietly. "Wait till Strider comes back," Said Sam. "He'll give you something."  
  
"Where *is* Strider?" Merry asked Gimli. "And where is the other Legolas? Or have I been dreaming this entire time?"  
  
"Nay, lad, you are not dreaming," Said the dwarf. "Or else this would be a nightmare, indeed! Strider is out looking for our missing Legolas."  
  
"A nightmare with no food," Pippin mumbled, now huddling on the ground.  
  
Legolas fidgeted, moving at last. He had finally thought of his plan. It would work; he knew it would work. The only thing was... how could he get all of these worthless short people to make it work?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas staggered back a foot, eyeing the orc archers with fear still clutching at his heart. Would they shoot him anyways? The largest, lead orc began to shout orders again. He spoke in a language that Legolas could understand, though it was an evil language to know.  
  
"Come forward Biknah," Said the orc with a snarl. "Yes, that's right, you have something to do rather than slacking all day long! Bind the thing's hands."  
  
So maybe they wouldn't kill him, at least not right away. But Legolas's common sense was not part of his kindness and sincerity. Nice Legolas would have no idea what orcs would really do to him, which was worse than any death.  
  
The orcs had stopped moving now, and some of the torches that the beasts held flickered out at the abrupt stop. They were all watching the elf. Why hadn't the boss, the only sense of leadership they had, merely captured the elf? They were hungry. They hadn't had good meat in a while.  
  
Biknah walked forward, wondering what elf meat tasted like. Holwar, a chief, had said he had tasted elf meat once. Said it was nice. Tasted like chicken.  
  
Legolas recoiled in fear at the look of nastiness on the orc's approaching face. He watched as a length of rope was retrieved from the goblin's makeshift leather belt. "Knock him cold, Biknah, we don't need him struggling," Said the leader, cleaning off a bloody, yellow knife.  
  
'Maybe I will be able to escape', thought Nice Legolas. Unfortunately, rather stupid optimism existed very strongly in this kind elf's personality.  
  
Biknah retrieved a sword from his hilt, a notched and wretched thing barely worthy for combat. "Move and I'll watch your head roll on the ground. Understand?"  
  
Fear was also very strong in Nice Legolas. He wouldn't have moved anyways. He was frozen with extreme fear. He was afraid. He was very afraid.  
  
The orc arrived to where Legolas was and pressed the sword against his neck. The orc archers lowered their bows and merely watched. Then he raised a free fist to Legolas's head and smashed it hard into the immortal's temple.  
  
Legolas saw little red and black dots cover his vision as unconciousness began to come into effect. His vision dimmed from a shady grey to a final, dark black, and he saw no more. His unconscious body fell forward unto the knife, nicking his neck, but Biknah retrieved the sword before it could decapitate the creature. Without a support, the elven body fell to the ground with a light thud.  
  
Biknah bound the elf's hands, disgusted by the elf. Then, he dragged Legolas by his golden hair toward the orcs.  
  
"Now what?" Biknah snarled.  
  
"Carry 'im," The leader said with a mouth full of missing teeth. The ones that were still there were yellow and black with decay.  
  
Biknah would rather do anything in the world than carry the unconscious body. "Why are we keeping him, anyways?"  
  
"I'm bored," Said the leader with a subtle grin.  
  
Well, thought Biknah, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas thought some more. His plan was intricate, circuitous, and puzzling, but it would work, if fortune bore with him. But would it? He sighed and looked around at the hungry companions. Why had Legolas actually accepted to go on this quest?! It must have been part of the weak Legolas's mind.  
  
"Aragorn and Boromir may not come back," Said Legolas.  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Frodo.  
  
"They may not come back, and we can not wait for orcs to capture us. We will go to Lothlorien. We will be both safe there and Aragorn and Boromir will know that is where we have gone."  
  
Gimli glared suspiciously at the Aggressive Legolas. What was running through his mind?  
  
"I am in charge here," Said Legolas. "And I say that we go to Lothlorien."  
  
"Aye, you are," Said Gimli. "But so am I!"  
  
Legolas unsheathed the small dagger that had been pressed against Gimli's throat not long ago. "I am in charge here," He said acidly. "Do you have any objections?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Boromir stood, staring at each other for what seemed a long time, but was actually only a few moments. "Aragorn, I know that I do not know Legolas as well as you, but we cannot risk this entire quest on him."  
  
"Well we cannot just leave him here!" Aragorn hissed. "He is not even whole! He is half of a person that no longer exists without him!"  
  
"I am sorry, Aragorn," Boromir said slowly, picking his words wisely. "But what do you propose we do, then?"  
  
"I do not know!" He shouted, not at Boromir, but at the air... anything that could have caused this. He shouted at the air, the wind, the world.  
"Aragorn, there have been orcs following us from Moria. They know that we are going to Lothlorien. If Legolas still is alive, then they will have him captive and will take him with them," Boromir said, realizing that his solution may just succeed.  
  
"What are you implying?" Aragorn said, gritting his teeth with fury.  
  
"We must find the elves of Lothlorien; you know them best. They will help us. Legolas and the orcs will enter the forest. If we ambush them, or at least send in a spy, we can get him out." Boromir tried to sum up his jumble of thoughts in this simple of a sentence.  
  
Aragorn took a moment to comprehend the man's actually wise words. He nodded, slower and then quicker. Everything in his mind screamed no, but there was no other choice.  
  
Aragorn nodded once more, then turned and began running in the direction of the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 3! Okay! As I promised, a reply to reviews! I am sincerely sorry that I did not do it before.  
  
Replies to Reviews: (Really):  
  
Deana: Nice Legolas is so clueless! I want him out of their clutches now, but then the story would be rather short, huh? Thanks for reviewing! New chapters of The Cage and this story will be up soon!  
  
Star-Stallion: Let's fit this puzzle together! I like Nice Legolas too. Who knew Legolas had such a rude side?  
  
Glaiver grl: Well, I always have to stick some humor in somewhere: it's my nature. I won't put too much angst in, but...  
  
Meisalliam: Thanks! That's what I thought too.  
  
Cheysuli: I love my lil' nice Legolas too! Mine! * hiss *  
  
Reverspots: Thanks much! I like being original!  
  
Lyn: Thanks so much for the corrections and not being rude about it! I'll try to fix any mistakes that you find.Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Artex: Thanks! I'm glad you're looking forward to more!  
  
Gilraen Felagund: Well, Legolas's "weak" personality is always covered up by the aggressiveness, I guess. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

*** It's so hard to write chapters so quickly! But it's mah duty! * salutes a corny salute * right. Uh, no replies to reviews this chapter, that'll be next time. Chapter 4! ****  
  
By the way, my spring break just started, so the chapters will be coming earlier, most likely. Maybe even twice in one day if I can manage it sometime. Review please! *********  
  
Gimli stared at Legolas. He stared at the dagger in Legolas's hand. Sam stepped in front of Frodo protectively, and both Merry and Pippin took a step back, in unison.  
  
"Well?" Legolas snarled. No one spoke. "Pick up your belongings. Now."  
  
Gimli looked around for his axe. His eyes finally rested on it when he saw it a couple inches away from Legolas's foot. Could he reach it? No. Could he make a dive for it? No. What to do, then? Legolas watched Gimli's gaze and saw what he was eyeing. Sporting a small smirk, he lifted his foot and rested it on the hilt of the weapon.  
  
No one moved. All was silent for a moment. "Now!" Legolas snapped, a new fire in his eyes.  
  
Frodo hesitated a moment, but he eventually started to pack things. Sam glared at the elf and settled his pack on his shoulders. Merry and Pippin started to gather their things, nervous... and hungry--- or at least Pippin was.  
  
Gimli did not move. He was very angry at elves by now. Naturally, as many already know, dwarves were the rivals of elves, but now, now he was intense.  
  
"Dwarf, move or I shall laugh as your blood drips onto the grass," Legolas said. His plan wasn't working perfectly. That made him mad. In fact, in made him furious. And he would not hesitate in slitting this worthless dwarf's throat to get his way.  
  
Although it was a serious dent to his pride, Gimli felt that the hobbits would need him. So, he picked up his light pack, his helm, and stared once again at his axe.  
  
"I shall carry this, *Master* Dwarf," Legolas said mockingly, rooting his foot under the blade of the axe and kicking it up. Gracefully, he caught it by its hilt in the air. Twirling the heavy axe in his hands, he took a step back and retrieved his bow.  
  
Pippin sniffed. Legolas had always seemed so calm, so restful. But he had never seen this side of the elf. He realized that both sides evened each other out... he wanted the old Legolas back... but how? They were now walking away from Aggressive Legolas's counterpart... and the men. What would they do without Strider and Boromir?  
  
"You get ahead of me," Said Legolas. "I will stay behind you. If anyone feels doubtful of my suspiciouns, my blade will consult you rather than my voice. Understand?"  
  
No one answered. They formed a small group, Frodo and Sam next to Merry and Pippin. Gimli went in front in order to guard the halflings.  
"Merry, what is he doing?" Pippin asked his best friend, frightened.  
  
"I don't know, Pippin," Merry said, frightened himself. "I wish I knew."  
  
The group began walking again, under the stars and moon. The wind was quite crisp and cold on their faces, but Legolas would not let them stop.  
  
Legolas, as they walked, began to have thoughts in his mind as he watched the eaves of the wood grow closer in the moonlight. He was leading them to Lothlorien of course, but Legolas was beginning to see a flaw in his perfect plan.  
  
He hadn't wanted the Fellowship to think that he was doing what he was planning right away. He wanted Frodo to trust him more. He also didn't want Gimli and the other foolish hobbits to interfere. That's why he hadn't just gone ahead and done it yet. But he, Legolas himself, had ruined it, hadn't he?  
  
The elves of the Golden Wood would ask questions. And, Legolas suddenly realized, Galadriel would know what Legolas was planning.  
  
He was suddenly frightened. How was he supposed to take the Ring with Galadriel about?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Boromir were nearly at the camp by now. They were tiring, but the will to solve the puzzle kept them going.  
  
The sun would not rise for hours yet, which did not help them in finding the camp again. Or---but little did they know--- what was left of the camp.  
  
Boromir trampled some lacy white flowers as he struggled to keep up with a determined Aragorn. The grass was rather springy, so his lack of grace and light footfall did not ruin those plants at least.  
  
"The camp should be right up here!" Aragorn said. "Over this last hill. I recognize it."  
  
'At least one of us does, then,' thought Boromir.  
  
Aragorn, who was several yards ahead of Boromir, trotted up the hill and once at the top stopped dead.  
  
The ranger turned around. Boromir slowed as he saw the expression on Aragorn's face. "They are gone."  
  
"What?!" Boromir said.  
  
"They left. All of them. They are gone," Aragorn clenched his fist on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"No," Boromir didn't believe it. "No." He didn't want to believe it.  
  
Boromir began to walk up the hill for himself, and Aragorn turned back toward the campsite.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said the one word with regret and distaste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's light," Biknah observed. The elf hadn't awoken yet. They had marched for two or three leagues since the encounter, and Biknah was rather relieved that he didn't weigh much.  
  
"Who cares?" Snarled Hifuk, marching beside him. "There's something too elvish about him... Don't like it much."  
  
The orc beside Hifuk, one that Biknah didn't recognize, slapped Hifuk across the head. "No jest! He's an elf! He must be too elvish!"  
  
"Don't hit me!"  
  
"I can hit you if I want!"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I says!"  
  
"Filth! Your opinion is worth nothing, maggot!"  
  
Biknah ignored them as they drew swords. It was actually very impressive, being able to march *and* try to mutilate one another.  
  
Eventually, Hifuk's rival fell to the ground, a sword in his neck. Hifuk pulled it out, not at all trying to be clean about it. As he whipped it out of the dead body, warm blood splattered Biknah and the surrounding orcs.  
  
His matter of cleaning the sword wasn't much better either. Biknah watched him lick it clean.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hifuk asked.  
  
"Don't ask me," Biknah. "I just carry the filthy elves."  
  
"I 'ear 'e're going 'oward 'ore 'lves," Said Kafbur, a nearly toothless orc.  
  
"More elves? You think this one was a spy, maybe?" Hifuk growled. "Don't like spies much." He glared at the elf on Biknah's shoulder.  
  
"I've never seen an elf give up before. Wonder what's wrong with this 'un," He replied. "Don't think he's a spy."  
  
Hifuk shrugged his long arms, fiddling with his sword. "When will he wake up, do you think?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"I don't know, Biknah, maggot," Hifuk fiddled with his sword some more, wishing he had a good elf to cleave. And the nearest one in sight didn't belong to him, unfortunately. "Wake him up, will you?"  
  
"I don't want to carry a struggling elf! Why don't you carry 'im then!" Bifuk hissed nastily.  
  
"D'you want me to gut you too?" Hifuk shouted.  
  
"There'll be no guttin' tonight, unless it be me guttin' you, Hifuk," Snarled a voice. Biknah and Hifuk looked up to notice Grishkur, the leader that Legolas had noticed leading the entire company.  
  
"We're going to stop at dawn," Grishkur snarled. "For a rest. The sun'll slow us down at dawn, but scouts say that there is a storm coming; there'll be nothing at noon to stop us. When we get to the site, tie the elf to the tree. You and you," He pointed at Hifuk and Biknah, "guard 'im."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked through a mist. He was in Mirkwood... what a relief it was to be back home! He ran through the trees and saw his father, Thranduil, mounted on his horse. A dark bird whistled a tune in the boughs of a tall, dark birch tree.  
  
"Ada! I am home!" Legolas shouted gleefully.  
  
"No, you are not home, Legolas," Thranduil said, scolding him in a way.  
  
"I am right here, am I not? And this is Mirkwood, is it not?" Legolas whispered, not understanding. "I am right here!" He tapped his chest. Only, when his finger made contact, he was not a solid elf. His finger tapped on nothingness.  
  
"AH!" Legolas yelped. He looked at his hand. It was not real! It couldn't be! It was blurry, gray. He could see right through it. He waved it. He could not feel the air going through it.  
  
He went up to his father's horse and tried to touch it. The horse did not respond to the touch, and Legolas's finger went right through the beast's body.  
  
"What is happening to me, Ada?" Legolas looked up at his blankly staring father.  
  
"You are not Legolas. You are half of him. You will never survive without him. You must find him," His voice faded with every word.  
  
"Ada, how?" Legolas whispered. "How?"  
  
"You..." His father suddenly turned on his horse and pulled out his bow, which seemingly came out of nowhere. He turned around and around until suddenly an arrow that did not belong to him, but to some unknown source, shot out of the mist.  
  
"Ada!" The arrow pierced his father's chest with a sickening thud and squish. Blood spewed out of the wound.  
  
"ADA!" His father fell to the forest floor.  
  
Nice Leoglas woke up. "ADA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was sitting in a pile of weapons. That was odd. Where was he? Aggressive Legolas sat up, looking around.  
  
He was sitting on a cliff edge. How had he gotten here? He tried to look into the distance, but even his eyes couldn't pierce the mist that was engulfing him.  
  
"Hello?" He shouted angrily. Legolas was getting very angry. He didn't like not being able to see where he was. In fact, he didn't like sitting on a cliff edge in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, for some unknown reason, he looked up. What he saw angered him also. The "nice" side of Legolas was sitting right above him, on a cliff edge maybe only a few yards up. He was wearing a white robe and a silver circlet upon his brow.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Legolas shouted angrily. He thought he had lost that addled weakling!  
  
"I belong here," He replied, looking down on him. He was not sitting on a pile of weapons like Aggressive Legolas was. He did not even seem to be really sitting. The rock and he looked as one. He was among leaves, growing things, trees, nature. In the mist above the greenery-covered rock were little white, sparkling dots. Stars.  
  
"Our paths float further and further apart," Said Nice Legolas. "Without each other one will perish. It might be me. It might be you. This was not meant to happen."  
  
Aggressive Legolas stood and stared. "Perish? Who will perish?"  
  
Nice Legolas did not speak. Instead, he jumped from his ledge to Aggressive Legolas's ledge, onto the pile of weapons. He picked a scimitar up from the iron mass.  
  
"I am not meant to hold this," He said, staring at it.  
  
"Anyone can hold that," Snarled Legolas back at his counterpart.  
  
Nice Legolas stared at the weapon. Then he tightened his hands on the hilt of the scimitar and thrust it outward, toward Legolas. The blade sunk into Aggressive Legolas's chest. Blood began to surface, pain began to blossom.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Legolas gasped, wrenching the blade from his chest. "I will kill you!"  
  
"Everything will die first. If you kill me," Legolas pointed above him, to the ledge he had been sitting on. "If you kill me, everything will die. If I kill you, everything will die. Yet one of us will."  
  
Aggressive Legolas looked to wear the pathetic creature was pointing, clutching his chest, ignoring the intense pain. All of the greenery was rotting. The trees withered, the grass browned, the stars stopped twinkling.  
  
"Why did you stab me then," Legolas asked, ready to strangle the elf. "If everything will die?"  
  
"Who will live?" Nice Legolas stared into his eyes. "Will I live, and you die? Will you live and I die? Either way, the result will destroy everything. This was not meant to happen."  
  
"What do I do?" Legolas said. He cared not for Nice Legolas. He wanted to live. He stared at the blood pouring from his chest.  
  
"What do I do?" Legolas asked again. But he was no longer on the cliff.  
  
He snapped his head up. That was a strange dream. He looked at his chest for evidence of blood. There was none.  
  
Strange. He could feel the pain still, faintly. Stupid dream. He looked around the campsite. They had made it to Lothlorien and had made camp.  
  
Legolas, being an elf, would have normally been able to watch for rebelling while asleep, but this dream was not normal. He knew that.  
  
The hobbits and Gimli were asleep. He sat up a bit on the tree trunk he rested on.  
  
Tomorrow he would leave these pathetic creatures. But before that, he would take a parting gift.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed!!!! The dreams will come clear next chapter! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Wow, I'm whipping out these chapters really fast! Replies to reviews at the bottom, as promised. I'm not sure if I'll tell you what's up with the dreams yet... I bet you can figure it out anyways... *****  
  
"Finally," Said Hifak, "He's awake!"  
  
"What was he shouting?" Asked Biknah as Legolas awakened.  
  
"Something in that riddled elvish language, I guess," Hifak said. Biknah shrugged as Legolas began to stir, frightened.  
  
"Ada?" He repeated once more as his vision cleared. He did not see his father, only his surroundings which were far less pleasant. All he saw was Hifak and Biknah's hideous faces, some surrounding orcs, a campsite, and smoke rising from a fire.  
  
He tried to sit up, but when he did that he found that he already was. He couldn't move much, for ropes were digging into his skin. He was tied to the tree that Aragorn had jumped up into just a while ago.  
  
Legolas fidgeted, his eyes widening. Hifuk and Biknah merely stared back at him.  
  
"Now what?" Hifuk snarled, turning away from the elf. "I have to sit here and guard the filth all stinkin' night!"  
  
Legolas didn't particularly like being called filth. He also didn't like being in a camp filled with his enemies. But Legolas also couldn't do anything about it, either.  
  
"You never know what Golluk might want to do next," Biknah said, referring to the leader.  
  
Legolas fidgeted again. The ropes were burning his skin a bit, tied tight unnecessarily. Surrounded by hundreds of orcs, how far could an elf go who did not even know what the word "fight" meant?  
  
Hifuk ground his foot into some tiny blue flowers on the valley floor. "When will that be?" He grumbled. "Why are we even guarding him?"  
  
Biknah didn't know either. "Wait here," He said. "I'm going to get some wood. It's cold. Get a spot ready." The orc walked into the distance, heading toward the nearest campsite to borrow wood. There was no way to get fire wood any other way in this nearly treeless valley.  
  
Hifuk snorted. He was cold also, but little did he want to "wait here." He looked over at the fidgeting elf. The sun was rising, and he was not impressed at all about how Legolas's golden hair glinted. He would rather have it all cut off.  
  
Legolas watched Hifuk staring at his hair and cocked his head a bit in confusion. He struggled to get in a more comfortable position; it was no use trying to untie or break the rope. He sighed after achieving his goal and leaned onto the tree trunk.  
  
Hifuk drew out his sword. "Why shouldn't I have a little fun?" He whispered at Legolas. Legolas's eyes widened.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Hifuk looked around, searching for anybody watching. He looked back at Legolas with a cruel smirk. No one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want the old Legolas back," Sam whispered to Frodo. Frodo nodded, taking a moment to pull his pack back on to his shoulders. The pack felt heavier than ever, in addition to the growing weight of his fading heart, free of hope holding it up. Legolas scared him more than he did any other. The elf constantly was staring at him maliciously, obviously thinking of something horrible.  
  
They had just gotten up, but at least Legolas no longer held a knife to their throats every single moment. He merely carried his bow, which seemed a mere precaution to anyone who might be watching.  
  
Legolas knew the elves of Lothlorien were watching them. He hadn't actually taken note of their presence yet, but he knew that one could not simply walk in and out of Lothlorien without the elves of Lorien making a confrontation.  
  
He was contemplating another plan. He was furious that his first one would not work out. What would work? How could he do it without a struggle? Yes, of course he had all of the weapons, but it was still five against one. Legolas, before the split, had known that hobbits hid an inner strength...  
  
There was suddenly a whistling in the air. SHINK! Legolas's head snapped over to the source of the sound. An arrow had just hit Frodo Square in the chest. It didn't get far, however, for after digging through two shirts it hit mithril.  
  
"Get down you fools," Legolas hissed loudly. "Do you all want to perish?"  
  
Merry and Pippin instantly crouched on the ground. Sam helped Frodo to the ground and protected him like a loyal dog. Gimli hesitated before lowering himself.  
  
Legolas did not duck. He, instead, shouted, "Show yourselves, elves of Lorien! We bring no perils into your wood!"  
  
One more arrow, with deadly accuracy, nearly drove itself into Legolas's neck, but Legolas, being of elf-kind, agile, lithe, and quick, side-stepped it without a thought. "What strangers dare to reside without leave in the Golden Wood?" Asked a voice, in elvish, from afar.  
  
"Who's that?" Whispered Merry, severely frightened.  
  
"What was he saying?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"I am of kin! I am Legolas Greenleaf," He answered, "of the Mirkwood realm! I come with friends that mean no less harm than I do, and I mean none!" Actually, he did have pleanty of harm planned for anyone who would try to foil his plan—what plan, he did not know yet.  
  
There was silence for a moment, but soon Legolas could hear approaching voices, though their footfalls were hard to hear even for him. Then, suddenly, there was a circle of bows surrounding them. They were all elves, cloaked in gray, all hooded and intimidating. Pippin whimpered, still on the ground.  
  
"It is good to know that the son of Thranduil walks beneath the Lady's eaves," Said one archer. "But what business do halflings and a... *dwarf* have here? We have not permitted dwarves in the wood for many an age."  
  
"The business is of Rivendell," Legolas replied. "Though I may not release it until I know your name."  
  
Gimli looked up. Legolas was almost sounding normal. He was reasoning... Didn't Nice Legolas have reasoning? Or was this reasoning at all? No, it was something else. What, Gimli could not figure so easily.  
  
"I am Haldir," The archer said. He removed his hood to reveal golden hair and blue eyes. "These are my brothers, Orophin and Rumil." Two other archers stepped forward from their spot in the circle. They lowered their bows and gave a low bow to Legolas, giving a glare to Gimli, in unison.  
  
"We come as a Fellowship. We set out as nine, but one we lost in Moria, and the other two we had to leave behind, regretful as we were," Legolas said. Gimli almost snorted, but kept his silence with much struggle.  
  
"Who are these halflings... and this dwarf," Haldir said, saying "dwarf" with extreme distaste.  
  
"These halflings are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took of the Shire," Legolas replied, pointing at the hobbits in turn. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin." Legolas had to pretend he had some respect for the dwarf, to be trusted by these elves at least.  
  
"What were the names of those you lost?" Haldir asked.  
"Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor," Said Legolas. "Gandalf the Grey we lost in Moria." The other elves gasped audibly and exchanged glances.  
  
"That indeed is grievous news! What evil befell him in the mines?" Asked Orophin.  
  
"A Balrog, risen from the deep, took him into abyss," Legolas said.  
  
"Come with us to a talan," Said Rumil. "Things can be explained there."  
  
"And watch out for your dwarf," Haldir said, disgust on his tongue. He beckoned down the path to a tree. A rope ladder was on its trunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Boromir were in hot pursuit. The ranger had quickly found a trail, for a dwarf's path was not so easily concealed compared to a hobbit's or an elf's. Taking their packs, and whatever Nice Legolas had been carrying, they left behind anything not needed any longer and set off.  
  
The two were scared for Nice Legolas of course, but they were even more scared for the creatures among Aggressive Legolas. Where was he leading them? How was he treating them? Why had he left in the first place?  
  
So many questions asked, and it would take a while, perhaps not at all, to be answered. Anxiety quickly grew in the minds of the two companions. Gandalf had not meant this to happen. The wizard would have known what to do, anyways.  
  
"What do you propose that Legolas is doing?" Boromir asked Aragorn. "And why did he wait until we had left? And how did he get everyone to leave without a fight from Gimli?"  
  
Aragorn furrowed his brow while running toward the eaves of Lorien. He didn't know, and he was a bit annoyed at Boromir's inquisitiveness. He didn't answer, hoping Boromir wouldn't pressure him. He didn't, but the situation left a heavy tension in the air.  
  
At last, after a few miles, they reached the borders of Lorien with apprehensive hearts. Golden were the leaves of the trees, and indeed was the forest magnificent. The two didn't even stop to gaze in wonder at the wood, but instead carried on. Their journey wasn't near over yet, although they had reached one goal.  
  
They ran on, into the woods, on a forest path. Aragorn and Boromir could hear Nimrodel, the sweet river, singing nearby. Somehow, the melody of the water urged them on, helping them to reach the next stage of their quest.  
  
'Where are the fair elves of Lothlorien, I wonder,' Thought Aragorn. He had visited the wood years ago, and even then the elves had not let him go by without their consent. The ranger was a bit worried by their absence. Did this mean that they were unprepared, that they did not know that orcs were coming?  
  
"Daro!" Shouted a voice, suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. Boromir froze, not knowing the meaning of the words. Aragorn did, and he halted. The voice came from a mallorn tree nearby. *Daro: Halt/Stop.  
  
He raised his sword a bit, and Boromir unsheathed his with the sound of metal ringing in the air. "Who dares to enter the Golden Wood without leave of the Lady or the Lord?"  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and I come here with Boromir, son of the Stewart of Gondor! I wish leave among your people, for I am in great distress," Aragorn replied wearily, waiting for a reply. He had always known the Elven people to be deadly accurate with their well-made bows and expertly forged arrows. "Lower your sword, Boromir, your weapon will do nothing against the Elves." Aragorn lowered his sword along with Boromir.  
  
"Aragorn you say? We have encountered your companions, as they claim, recently! Put away your weapons and we will provide you with information that may deem valuable to you!" Said the voice.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir obeyed, sheathing their swords. A ladder was lowered from the tree. "We have arrows ready, do not try to fight us or you will be dead by the time your weapons came unsheathed," Said the voice, warning them.  
  
Aragorn began to climb the ladder. "We wish no harm against your good people, Elves of the Golden Wood!" He reached the top of the talan, observing maybe five Elves occupying it, bows bent at the ready.  
  
Boromir came up after him, wobbling a little on the top "rung."  
  
"So it is you, Aragorn son of Arathorn! Long has it been since you have visited our woods! What brings you here in dire need?" The keeper of the voice said. "I am Orophin, brother of Haldir, whose name you might recognize over mine!"  
  
"Yes, I do recognize his name, Orophin," Aragorn said with a bow. "But I must know! What news do you have of my companions, and where may Haldir be?"  
  
The elf next to Orophin spoke up. "I am Rumil, brother of Orophin and Haldir. Your companions head to the keeping of the Lady with my brother Haldir."  
  
"How was Legolas treating them?" Aragorn asked, and the elves were a little curious by this sudden and unexpected question.  
  
"Fine, Aragorn," Said Orophin. "But he said that they had to leave you behind, filled with regret. Why is this?"  
  
Boromir laughed suddenly. "They said that they simply 'Left us behind'?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Rumil answered.  
  
"Legolas is plotting something. We need to follow them. Something could have already happened," Aragorn said.  
  
"Explain?" Orophin wanted to know what was going on. Aragorn sighed deeply and quickly told them of Legolas's split. He told them of their escapades and of their suspicions of Nice Legolas being caught by orcs.  
  
"I hardly want to believe it," Rumil said. "Then again, Legolas was acting very out of the ordinary. Alien, almost."  
  
"The orcs will be coming to Lothlorien shortly," Aragorn reported. "With them may be Legolas. You must tell the elves to ready themselves and we must try to rescue him."  
  
"It is harder than just saying it, ranger," Orophin replied, his eyebrows furrowed. "We may shoot Legolas in the process. Or the orcs may use him as hostage. They will kill him if we attack, maybe."  
  
Rumil nodded, agreeing with his brother. "We cannot risk the safety of our people for one elf... but we must try. For life is valued among elves, though death may not always be an elf's bane."  
  
Rumil grimly turned to an elf beside him. "Come with me. We will gather the troops. Orophin will lead you to the Lady and the Lord of Lothlorien." With that, he and his comrade disappeared down the rope ladder with liquid grace.  
  
"We must hurry if we wish to reach your friends as quick as you wish. Do not despair! If Rumil has his way, no orc shall pass back out of this wood alive. Come now, and unsheathe your swords. Danger now lurks in nooks that have not been noticed," He said, speaking always in a prophet's way of speaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can... I was very busy today and yesterday, please forgive me! The next chapter will be angsty, so take caution! Um, Happy Easter everyone, because I may not be able to update tomorrow. May the Easter bunny never fill your basket with sugar-free snacks! REVIEW! Please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here! Uh, for some reason the program cut of my replies to reviews or something, 'cause I am sure that I saved it. Oh well, I'll do it again this time. This chapter has angst in it... so ye be warned. I'll try my hardest to make it not suck. ****  
  
Hifuk approached with his long sword. It was an oddly shaped sword, really, but obviously made to cause... pain. It was long and broad with a sudden right angle at the top.  
  
As a reflex, Legolas shouted out, struggling at his bonds, slipping in and out of his native language. Was anyone near enough to even hear his cries? "Help! Stay back, filthy yrch! Baw!" He looked around wildly. Couldn't anyone hear him? *Yrch: Orc *Baw: Don't!; No, Don't!  
  
Suddenly, he had a sword pressed against his neck. "Not another word," Hifuk snarled. Legolas looked fearfully into Hifuk's disgusting face. He turned away from Hifuk's repulsive features and looked at his sword. There was dried blood still on the sword, by the hilt where Hifuk hadn't licked it clean.  
  
The woodelf was very afraid of what this orc would do to him. Would Biknah return in time to help? Or would he merely join in on the "fun"? He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden pain. He could feel warm blood trickling down his neck. His blood.  
  
"Ah!" Legolas winced; it hurt to speak. The sword dug a bit deeper into his neck before Hifuk pulled back. The weapon quickly met flesh again as it dug a bit into the elf's arm.  
  
It was very sick, how Hifuk smiled at any sign of discomfort. He smiled like the world had turned into his own personal utopia, and he was the only one in it. Legolas gave him a disgusted face.  
  
Blood began to surface on his arm as the sword was pulled out. Tears began to run down Legolas's face. "Daro. Saes, daro. Daro!" Nice Legolas had no pain resistance in him. Aggressive Legolas could ignore most pain. Nice Legolas could not. *Daro: Stop, halt. *Saes: Please.  
  
With tears blocking his vision, he couldn't see the next place Hifuk's sword was heading to. But, with a huge blast of pain, he soon found out that metal was digging into his leg. "Daro!" Legolas moaned. He would lose his control soon, he would start screaming. But screaming would not help, even he knew that. If anything, it would fuel the foul monster.  
  
The blade left his right leg suddenly. "What are you doing?!" Biknah had come back. "The prisoner was not to be touched!"  
  
Legolas sobbed loudly. He could hear a blade coming out of its sheath. "Come, Biknah, I just wanted a little fun! Besides, you could not deem victorious in a battle against *me*!"  
  
Legolas didn't hear the next words. His thoughts were fleeing elsewhere. He welcomed the comfort of blackness, anything to take him away from Hifuk's version of utopia, Legolas's version of hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir lay in a puddle of dark red blood. Legolas breathed heavily, his hair a mess of gold. The elf had fought hard and long with him, after realizing Aggressive Legolas's true intent. Gimli had tried to help Haldir, though he did not favor fighting with an elf. The dwarf had fallen unconscious moments into the battle, a result of Legolas's blinding rage.  
  
They had done a bit of damage, however. Legolas bow lay snapped in a corner, his quiver sliced like bread. He glanced over to his beloved Mirkwood shortbow, feeling only anger over regret at the loss of his weapon.  
  
Legolas checked Haldir's pulse. He would live. A wound in his shoulder had quickly taken its toll on the Lorien warrior, knocking him into a healing sleep. The hobbits sat in a corner of the talan, shivering with fright.  
  
The elf suddenly smiled, turning to Frodo with a gleam in his eye. "Give it to me, halfling." Frodo's mouth dropped open in horror. The hobbit shook his head.  
  
"No, no, you can't have it," He said, stuttering and clutching the Ring on its chain. Legolas sighed and turned his knife to him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Said Sam. He stepped in front of his master. Merry and Pippin gave each other weary glances and followed suit. The two cousins pulled out their knives, work of the Westernesse.  
  
Sam pulled out his own sword as Frodo pulled out Sting. Legolas grit his teeth in rage. "So the little halflings are going to rebel, are they? Oh, I am so frightened that four creatures half my size will impale me."  
  
Pippin set his face, Merry fidgeted, and Sam straightened himself. Frodo merely grew dark in his figure, his eyes dilating. 'He can't have it! It's mine! Precious—' 'Precious?! It's not my precious!' 'He can't have it! Precious-' 'It's not my precious!' 'Yes it is! It's ours, and the nasty elf can't have it! Precious it is to us!' 'It is not precious! It's not!'  
  
"Augh!" Frodo suddenly shouted. He fell to his knees, dropping Sting to the floor. He clutched his head. "It's not my precious! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! It's not my precious!"  
  
Legolas sneered. "Give it to me!" He felt no pity. "Give it to me! It is yours no longer!" He walked over, shoving Merry and Pippin aside with ease. Merry stabbed upward as he was thrown to the floor, lodging his knife in Legolas's left arm.  
  
"You stupid, worthless halfling!" Legolas pulled the small sword out of his arm and threw it to the ground. "I shall not forget you did that!"  
  
Sam stood up straighter, his pots and trinkets clanging as he adjusted himself. He held his sword out. "Get out of the way and I might not kill you," Legolas snarled.  
  
"No! Leave Mr. Frodo alone!" Sam shouted. He swung his sword, slicing a thick line in Legolas's skin. Legolas gave an exasperated sigh and shoved Sam to the floor roughly.  
  
"No!" Sam latched on to Legolas's ankle. "No! Leave him alone!" Legolas shook him off, snarling. He kicked the hobbit square in the chest. Sam gave a moan. "No..."  
  
Frodo stood up. "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE!" Suddenly, Frodo wasn't there anymore.  
  
"No!" Legolas hissed and reached outward, grabbing ahold of the fabric of Frodo's shirt. "Give it to me!" He felt for Frodo's throat, finding it and pressing his white blade against it. "GIVE IT TO ME!"  
  
Suddenly Legolas let go, leaving Frodo gasping for air as he took the Ring off. Legolas reached behind him, removing an arrow from his shoulder. He stared at the point, glistening with blood, and threw it to the ground. It was elvish. He lifted his blade up, turning around to look for the source of the weapon.  
  
"Leave the hobbits alone, Legolas!" Legolas looked around him, but all he saw was the branches of the tree that Haldir had led them to. "Drop your blade!"  
  
Legolas turned to Frodo again. The ring was in his hand. He walked quickly over to him and opened the hobbit's hand. Soon he felt the heavy gold on his own fingers.  
  
"No!" Frodo reached for Legolas as the elf looked at the Ring in his own hand victoriously. "Give it BACK!" Legolas shoved Frodo down roughly and stood.  
  
"The Ring is mine now! What can you do about it, I ask of you?" Legolas smiled and put the Ring on his ring finger triumphantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Valar," Whispered Aragorn. "He took the Ring! I should have expected it!" He turned to the holder of the bow. "Try to shoot! Shoot blindly, anywhere, just do not hit the hobbits!"  
  
Orophin nodded and began to shoot, his aim well. Soon his bow began to sing, but it hit nothing. "He is gone!"  
  
"We have to look for him. Boromir, gather the hobbits. Orophin and I will try to find any sign of Legolas," Aragorn ordered.  
  
They climbed down from their own talan, one with a decent view of the talan Legolas had been on moments before. Walking over to the tree, Aragorn began to search for a sign, any sign of Legolas. Boromir climbed up the tree and onto the talan.  
  
"Are you okay?" Boromir looked around the talan. Merry lay unconscious on the talan floor, Pippin sat overlooking him, Sam sat by Frodo. "Frodo?"  
  
"It will take him, it will. It is mine. It is my own. The eye will see him, it will," Frodo mumbled, his eyes half closed.  
  
"What will take him?" Boromir asked softly. Frodo looked up.  
  
"They'll come for him. They will take it from him. They will cross the river against His orders. The pull is too strong. He will see him," Frodo said. Boromir stared.  
  
"Who will cross the river?" Boromir asked, in his most calming tone.  
  
"THEY will! They will! And they'll take it to Him! They will!" Frodo practically screeched. "It is mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Crap! Bad Leggy has the ring! And Frodo has gone insane! And poor hobbits! Go Merry! * endless ranting * I'm going out of town for 3 days. I'll update as soon as I can; Easter ate my time, and that's why this is so late.  
  
Replies to Reviews: (Let's pray it works)  
  
Deana: Sorry about The Cage... I can't keep the chapter flowing. Thanks for reviewing and staying with me!  
  
Meisalliam: I hate 'em too, but I have to admit that I am one. * gets more stuff thrown at me * Thanks so much for reviewing! ^^  
  
Coolio02: Thanks! Please read on! * hopes *  
  
Star-Stallion: Someone needs to give Mean Legolas a good kick in the a**! I hope he gets back together soon, too! I hate to see my lovely Leggy suffer! And I want the old Leggy back to love! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I have a free day to write this, I just hope my short attention span doesn't draw me elsewhere. Just two replies to reviews: Meisalliam: Nasty Legolas is kinda cool, I guess. He's just... evil, however. You can like him if you want, I'm not going to stab you with pointy knives that burn with the fires of a thousand evils. Effigy: Yes, I am very good at leaving bad cliffhangers. Bon Appetite, mellon-nin. Nin specialty! You can spank him. I'd rather have him like me. ******  
  
Legolas flitted from tree to tree, unseen, heading toward Celebrant. He would make for Mirkwood, for his kingdom, and use the Ring to rule with (Or without if his father turned down Legolas's offer) Thranduil. After that, he would use Mirkwood's army to overtake the lands, one by one.  
  
All in all, he didn't know if it would work. It was worth a try, to him, at least. The trees whispered to him everytime he touched one, but he shook off their messages. He needed not the worthless opinions of trees.  
  
/Go back! Go back! You do not know the power that you hold!/  
  
The trees kept whispering, advising him with the very words of Frodo at times. /Go back! They will take it! It is not yours! He will send them across the River! Go back!/  
  
Legolas suddenly hated trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aragorn!" Orophin whispered. "Look through the trees!" He nudged the ranger softly, bending his bow and fitting an arrow. Aragorn turned to the direction the elf was now pointing his weapon and let out a small, meaningless sound.  
  
There, through a view path where the trees did not grow as close together, the two could see the thundering river Celebrant. Celebrant was not as strong at this point, Orophin knew that as he observed. Obviously Legolas knew that too.  
  
Small, subtle disturbances in the water could be seen. It was as if some... invisible being... were walking through the water... "Legolas!" Aragorn whispered. "Try to hit him! Do not kill him, however, I ask thee. We need him."  
  
Orophin did not know why Aragorn would find need in a traitor such as Aggressive Legolas when his counterpart was far more useful in his opinion. He nodded, however, and took aim, measuring out where Legolas's leg might be.  
  
Suddenly his bow sang, letting loose an arrow. Aragorn watched it hopefully, watching as the arrow flew through the air on a set course. The arrow met its target with a soft sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Merry, Pippin, go down the rope," Boromir ordered. The two hobbits gave a glance at Frodo, worried, and then walked to the ladder and climbed down, Merry first. "Frodo? Can you walk?"  
  
"They will take him, they will! I know they will!" Frodo raved with meaning none but he could understand. Very abruptly, he stopped, slowly shook his head, and looked up, his expression lightening. "Where...?"  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Boromir! Legolas left you behind! ...." Suddenly he stopped again, and his expression turned dark again. "He took the Ring! We have to get it back, we have to!"  
  
"Yes, Frodo. Can you walk?" Boromir had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"I can," The hobbit nodded. Frodo began to stand up, and Sam was instantly helping him. "Where is Strider?"  
  
"On the ground," Boromir answered. "They are looking for Legolas."  
  
"Did you find the other Legolas?" Frodo asked hopefully. Boromir shook his head and Frodo sighed.  
  
"Where is he?" A voice startled both Frodo and Boromir. Haldir was standing, clutching his shoulder. "Where is he?! I shall kill him! Frodo! Did he..."  
  
"Yes. He took it," Frodo said with much grief. Haldir then wore a look of extreme pain on his face that moment.  
  
"Valar, who knows what he shall do with it," Haldir moaned. He turned to where Gimli lay. "Help me get him up, will you?"  
  
"You should have help yourself!" Boromir said, watching blood drip from Haldir's hand. "Go down! Frodo and I shall take care of Master Gimli." Haldir removed his hand from his wounded shoulder and looked at the blood.  
  
"A pain, Legolas is. He has changed, if you would ask me for council," Haldir said, walking toward the ladder.  
  
"Do you not know? The Legolas you encountered was but a part of him!" Frodo exclaimed. "It was unlucky that you should have to meet that side of him."  
  
"What do you mean, Master Halfling?" Asked Haldir, bewildered.  
  
"There are two of him," Boromir explained. "One is Legolas's kind, nice, considerate side, the other (the one you met) aggressive, angry, the warrior, temperament."  
  
The Marchwarden of Lothlorien stared into both of their eyes for a moment before dropping them to the floor in dismay. "Oh no," Haldir groaned, his eyes shutting. "No, no, no. Nin Eru." *Nin: My *Eru: God, a god.  
  
"What?" Frodo asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Your friend is a victim of Rhachtâd," Haldir sighed, wiping some blood of his hand onto his tunic and retrieving a handkerchief from his belt, ready to tell a long story that he would have to cut short. He tied his shoulder tight with the cloth before beginning. "In the first age there lived an elf named Melbenion, son of a kind King and a warrior Queen. He was both kind and considerate like his father and a feisty warrior like his mother.  
  
"He was called upon to serve his kingdom, for a dragon had made its home nearby, and was stealing cattle and sheep and valuables, killing as it went. He readied himself with armor and weapons, taking his prize bow, for he was skilled and accurate. Melbenion brought no one with him, claiming no dragon could settle upon his land and pass without leave whilst he lived.  
  
"He came upon the dragon's lair wearily and called upon it. 'Show yourself, lizard of my lands! Your evil shall not linger here!' The dragon nearly melted the young elf (as he was young in immortal reckoning) if it were not for a strange occurrence. Afterward Melbenion claimed what happened was a ball of light, luring like a beautiful gem.  
  
"The elfling was split in two, one side of him his 'mother's' personality, the other his 'father's.' His aggressive side went after the dragon instantly, but his nice side went after him trying to save Melbenion's warrior side. The nice side latched onto the warrior side's arm, refusing to let go as the dragon took sight of them. Nice Melbenion begged Warrior Melbenion to run away, but he would not.  
  
"The dragon's flame should have consumed them there, but that proved not true. Instead, Melbenion's sides were molded together, back into one being. The dragon presumed him dead and was going to devour him if the King had not sent scouts after him. The scouts removed the elf's body from the lair and ran.  
  
"They returned to their kingdom and presumed Melbenion dead, but that was not so. He awoke days later, in one piece once again."  
  
Frodo stared as Haldir finished his story but did not have time to ask questions as a yell suddenly sprang, fresh, in the air. "Legolas?!" Boromir asked, confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time that Legolas woke up, he was far from the valley. In fact, when he we awoke, very uncomfortably one might add, they were a ways into the forest and by Nimrodel.  
  
Legolas arms were tied at the wrists, and his arms were slung around... The familiar smell was unforgettable. Biknah. Legolas's arms ached from the cuts, but he could see they were dully taken care of with some kind of ointment and were cleaned. The elf tried to move his leg a little, resulting in a blast of pain.  
  
He gasped, alerting the orc carrying him that he was awake. The orc groaned. The elf would surely whine and moan and beg for release or something of that sort. 'Foolish Hifuk. Could've cut his head off if Hifuk hadn't done it first.' Biknah laughed at his own joke.  
  
Actually, in a way, Hifuk *had* cut his own head clean off. After lodging his sword in Biknah's leather jerkin, Hifuk had jerked into the path of his own sword in an attempt to get it out. It had come out, in that way, taking a path through Hifuk's neck first.  
  
They marched on, and eventually, Legolas indeed began to moan from the pains on his limbs and neck. He did not beg for release, however. Nice Legolas did not even think or hope for that.  
  
"Snap your mouth shut or I'll do it for you!" Biknah growled, adjusting his shoulders and giving Legolas a jolt. Legolas shut his mouth with an audible snap, though his face still expressed pain.  
  
Soon enough, Legolas opened his mouth and let out a small moan. Biknah shouted with exasperation. 'Cursed Elves!' He wanted to slap him or dig his sword into the elf's flesh until he couldn't moan any longer. That wasn't possible, however, as Legolas was practically latched onto his back.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Biknah growled, and was about to give the elf a lesson in obedience when he found an arrow lodged inside his chest, piercing through his heart. The arrow was guided with skill. Blood began to surface and he fell forward, dead.  
  
Legolas fell forward to the ground with him, his arms crushed beneath Biknah's bulk. "Oof!" Legolas gave a shout of pain as his wounds burst with pain like fire spreading.  
  
That probably saved his life more than anything as arrows began to fall like rain upon the orc host. "Attack! Under attack!" Legolas heard an orc call out. Well, it was obvious, that fact. If arrows shower one, one would think that they are under attack. It was almost humorous to him in this event.  
  
An arrow met its mark everywhere. Soon there were cries of death amongst Legolas, though he could barely see anything but Hifuk's dead body and head. The deceased orc smelt worse than ever.  
  
He could hear the thump of bodies falling onto the forest floor, screams of orcs, and the war cries of... elves! The elves of Lothlorien! He could depend on them... or could he? Would they notice him as an elf in his dirtied state or as just another elf?  
  
Ages upon ages of massacre seemed to occur around him as orc after orc fell. Two or three were still alive by the time he heard the approaching footsteps of Elves. He could hear the few stragglers tried to run, but soon had arrows lodged in their backs, as it sounded, and they fell, dead. One last horrible, screeching cry pierced the world.  
  
Soon he felt an arm on his shoulder. "Ah!" Legolas started, trying to look up, but his bound arms prevented him from doing much. He struggled as the arm gripped him strongly.  
  
"Relax, brother edhel!" Said a melodic voice. An elf! "We have come to help! Now if you will please stop struggling, I can get you away from this foul creature and get you a healer." *Edhel: elf  
  
Legolas instantly relaxed as a couple pairs of hands helped him away from the dead body of Biknah and up onto his feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas cursed. Great, they could see his tracks in the water. Why hadn't he realized that? He mentally slapped himself. Now he had a Valar- forsaken *arrow* stuck in his leg!  
  
'Just keep going,' He thought to himself. 'It doesn't matter. It's not deep. Whoever shot it didn't want me killed.'  
  
He kept walking... another arrow came flying at his other leg. He tried to evade it but ended up only having another arrow stuck in the same leg. He cursed again. Legolas began to full out run (or as well as he could run in a river).  
  
Yet another arrow came through the trees and hit his leg. The pain was unbearable now. Blood dripped into the river as Legolas stopped; he could go on no longer. He stumbled onto his knees and into the river.  
  
Legolas tried to move, but pain burst from him in addition to the slight irritation that Celebrant was doing to his legs. 'Now I shall drown,' Legolas thought. 'Good job.' Whoever had shot him was accidentally going to kill him. The current began to tug at his body underwater.  
  
After a few seconds, his lungs began to beg for air. He wanted to ask for help, but who would come? Who would *hear*?  
  
'Why would they save me anyways?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New chapter soon! Oh yes, and I would like to be called "The Bad, Evil, Cliffie Monster" from now on. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

*** Chapter 8! Yay! Uh, my computer is not letting me on the internet, so sorry if this is a bit late. ... Ok, then. ****  
  
Legolas was being carried by some golden-haired elf in a gray uniform. It was a little undignified, being cradled like a large baby, but he could barely move his injured limbs on his own. He closed his eyes for a while, trying to ignore the pain. At one point he shouted out. "Relax, Legolas, son of Thranduil! We will arrive to Haldir's post soon."  
  
Haldir? Legolas recognized that name, somehow. At the moment, however, he was too tired to care. "Who are you...?"  
  
"I am Rumil," The elf looked down into Legolas's face. "I beg your forgiveness for having to carry you, but you are in no condition to walk." Legolas looked around him. Trees were surrounding him like a wall, which normally would have comforted him, but now it made him wish he could see more.  
  
At that moment, some elf chose to run up to Rumil. "Rumil! We approach Haldir's post. He is injured, and we have an elf called Legolas in custody."  
  
Rumil gave his soldier a small smile. "So they found him after all. Run ahead and tell them the battle reports and that we have Legolas. Aragorn will be happy to hear this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Despite being grateful for not drowning, Legolas struggled to get out of the clutches of Orophin as he was pulled out of the water. He coughed out a mouthful of water and kicked Orophin's leg. Orophin almost looked annoyed.  
  
His arms were tied behind his back. 'How can they...' Legolas cursed in his thoughts. The Ring! Where was it? He was furious. Legolas began to thrash, knocking off Orophin for a moment. He began to run, though he didn't get far before falling due to blood loss, bound wrists, and, well, arrows stuck in his legs.  
  
Orophin pulled him out of the water again, this time Aragorn helping. Both the Lorien elf and the ranger restrained the still struggling Legolas, pulling him to shore. By the time they reached the shore, they were soaking wet from the splashes Legolas had created.  
  
Aragorn and Orophin tied Legolas to the nearest tree and began to pluck out arrows. This resulted in Legolas kicking Orophin in the chest and knocking Aragorn off of the ranger's feet with a sweep of his arrow-filled legs.  
  
"Will you stop moving, and I may not shred you to pieces!" Aragorn yelled, extremely frustrated. Legolas kept kicking. Aragorn gave a sigh of exasperation and drew some rope from his belt. He had been given quite a bit of rope by Orophin just incase it was needed in Legolas's capture. It was needed of course.  
  
He, with much concentration and help from Orophin, grabbed Legolas's legs and hastily tied them. "Orophin, would you please hold his legs?" Aragorn asked. Orophin nodded and held Legolas's lower legs down, avoiding the arrows.  
  
"Let go of me!" Legolas snarled. Aragorn ignored him and gently pulled the first arrow out of the elf's leg. Aragorn tore off a piece of cloth from his undershirt and wrapped it around the wound. He repeated this (resulting in a very unattractive undershirt) until all the arrows were out.  
  
Orophin let go of Legolas's legs, but this time Legolas was too weak to fight back. He was pale; he had lost a lot of blood. His eyes were half closed when Aragorn left him there. "Stay here, Orophin, in case of any danger you will have to protect him," The ranger said and left for the talan.  
  
Orophin looked over at the captive. Legolas was paler than ever, and silent. The elf of Lothlorien enjoyed the silence, though he was annoyed that he had to stay in the first place. 'I suppose we do need him, though,' Orophin sighed in his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam sat at the bottom of the tree, waiting for Boromir, Frodo, and Haldir. "I'm hungry," Said Pippin.  
  
"Haldir *gave* you three pieces of that waybread stuff, just hours ago!" Merry moaned. Pippin licked his lips at the thought of the delicious waybread, which he distinctly remembered was called *lembas.*  
  
"Yes, well..." Pippin said. He looked up from the ground that he had been eyeing, poking it with a stick absentmindedly, and saw a surprise. "More elves!" He said. He nudged both Samwise and Merry in their sides, pointing down the path.  
  
Sure enough, three elves clad in thin chain mail and gray cloaks, were running down the path wearily, bows drawn. "The halflings Rumil told us of," Whispered one, pointing right back at Pippin and the other hobbits.  
  
"Master Halflings! Where is the whereabouts of Haldir?" Asked another. They sprinted gracefully over to them with barely a sound on the forest path.  
  
"Haldir is up in the... the..." Pippin searched for the word in his head. So, therefore, he could distinctly remember the names of food more than anything else in Middle Earth.  
  
"Talan," Merry cut in. "He's injured. Legolas took a good shot at his shoulder." The elves were confused for a moment, thinking that they had Legolas in *their* company. Then they remembered what Rumil had told them about the splitting escapade and their expressions returned to a calm state.  
  
"Where is Legolas now?" Asked the third. "Where are Aragorn and Boromir? Haldir? And the forth halfling?"  
  
"Strider," Sam replied, "Is looking for Legolas with Orophin. Boromir is up in the talan with Frodo and Haldir."  
  
"You stay here," Said one in elvish, pointing to the third. "Wait for Aragorn and Orophin. We shall go up after Haldir." He motioned to the other standing next to him. Both elves nodded and proceeded with their newly appointed tasks.  
  
The third elf looked through the trees, ignoring the hobbits for the moment. "Ai! They come!" He suddenly shouted up into the talan at his companions. One of them, the leader, came down immediately.  
  
"Where?" He said, taking out his bow, which he had put away in the talan. The third elf pointed into the trees, pointing out a man walking through the thin line of trees leading to Celebrant.  
  
"We have captured Legolas. He is bound to a mellorn tree by the riverside. I bid that one of you go to Rumil and tell him the news of this and of Haldir," Aragorn said.  
  
The third elf nodded and instantly began to run down the path, away from the hobbits and Aragorn. "Where is Frodo?" The ranger asked. Sam pointed up into the talan without a word. The ranger smiled at Sam's nonchalance and climbed up the rope ladder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was still not allowed to walk. At one point Rumil had summoned a healer, whom had come and examined him. After getting several herbs and ointments dabbed on his wounds painfully, the healer wrapped his injured limbs in bandages.  
  
As the elf-scout had said, they soon approached the talan and saw three very bored hobbits sitting at the base of Haldir's post and talan. Merry sat staring at the ground, while Pippin lay on his legs nearly asleep, but not quite. Sam sat likewise to Merry, until spotting the elves. He jumped up and said. "Look at them all!"  
  
The elves laughed at Sam merrily and Rumil walked up to him with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. At that moment, Boromir climbed down the rope, and Rumil greeted him. Following him was Frodo, who was greatly appreciated by his hobbit friends.  
  
"You're not raving anymore!" Pippin said gleefully. Merry whacked him over the head and Sam and Frodo burst out laughing. Frodo was glad to have a good laugh, as he hadn't in what seemed a long time.  
  
Some elves chuckled along with them. Soon Aragorn was seen climbing down the ladder helping a very reluctant Haldir. "I can get down by myself, Aragorn." Aragorn just shook his head and kept helping him.  
  
As soon as they were down Aragorn helped a *still* struggling Haldir to Rumil. "Aragorn, if you refuse to let me walk down a *ladder* by myself, at least let me *walk!*" Haldir shrugged him off, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, catching sight of the elf in Rumil's arms. "What happened? You must tell me, Rumil."  
  
"We spotted the orc-hoard after they crossed the beautiful Nimrodel. Curse their filthy feet in her clean water!" Rumil said. "We overtook them, and Haelen here,"- Rumil pointed to an elf further back in the company- "Shot the carrier of Legolas himself. They had taken him hostage. After checking that all had perished, we reached him. Pulling him off the carcass, we carried him until our healer had found the sufficient herbs. Then we still carried him, though we had no reluctance from him."  
  
Aragorn nodded and took Legolas from his arms. He set him down next to the hobbits and said, "Take care of him for now, we shall be back soon." He turned to the Elves, Rumil, and Haldir. "Come. I shall bring you to Legolas, Rumil."  
  
"I wish to come too," Haldir said, after freeing himself from the healer that had rushed to him. "I know more than Rumil does to help you. I may be able to help more than you think."  
  
Aragorn sighed and nodded. "Maybe. Come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orophin sighed and folded his arms across his chest while waiting. Legolas seemed almost unconscious, so he could let off his guard on him. He turned away from Legolas.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he could feel no more. He could feel a slight pain in his temple as he fell forward to the ground, leaving the world for the moment.  
  
Legolas began to laugh. He had fallen for it! It had only taken a while to free his hands from behind his backs and away from the bark. Lifting his hands upward through the tied ropes with much effort, he had felt for some kind of stone to throw. After so much blood loss, it had been a hard throw.  
  
It hadn't hit Orophin in the exact spot he'd wanted it to, but nonetheless it worked. "Fool!" Legolas shouted after the elf was unconscious on the ground. Now all he had to do was get out of the ropes...  
  
He could have mentally slapped himself there. He could have been free much more quickly! His knife was sticking out of its hilt, upside down, through the ropes. Oh, the irony of it all! The luck!  
  
He reached down and tugged out the knife carefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A short, boring chapter, but the next one, I PROMISE will be much, much better WITH replies to reviews! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**** Chapter 9! Never thought that Nasty, mean, Legolas would get out of that one. Really, it's getting kinda boring, him escaping and all. I'll spice it up somehow...****  
  
After cutting himself free in a very make shift manner, Legolas made an effort to stand up. He cursed the wounds in his legs: how was he supposed to run like this? Orophin would pay for that. Aragorn too. Once the Ring was taken under Mirkwood's control... Legolas smiled for a moment.  
  
The elf looked down onto Orophin's unconscious body. His face lay in the ground, which was slightly muddy and grassy with a couple yellow flowers here and there. Suddenly he laughed outright, imagining a vision of the future: Orophin rising from the ground with a brown face, with a few flowers stuck on his forehead.  
  
He took a few steps to test out his slightly numb legs. Each movement stung, but he could manage. Now. Legolas looked around, thinking 'Which way? Follow the river, I guess.' He hurried off in the direction he thought was leading out of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anteruth looked at his bloody hands with shock. What had he done?! He looked down upon his friend, Erthan, with shock. His friend lay in a pool of blood, a sword neatly piercing his stomach. Anteruth's sword.  
  
"No! No, no, no..." He said, slipping in to denial. His friend was spread on the forest floor, looking up at Anteruth with unseeing hazel eyes. "I did not... I did not want... no..."  
  
A simple sparring, it had been. Nothing serious, really. Erthan was new with a sword, having begun the art only a few centuries or so ago. He was also a few centuries or so younger than Anteruth.  
  
~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*  
  
"I do not want to hurt you. What if something happens?" Anteruth pleaded with his dark-haired friend not to spar with him. He pushed his own golden hair, frustrated, behind his ear as he spoke. His hair was always coming loose from its hold.  
  
"What do you take me for, a weakling?" Erthan had said, a cross expression blooming. He sat up from where he had been sitting under a mallorn tree with Anteruth. "Let us do it now. Please. How am I supposed to learn if I do no spar with someone better than me?"  
  
Anteruth looked ahead of him, to Celebrant, nervously. They were sitting at the bank, having just completed a race. Now Erthan wanted to train with his swordplay. Anteruth did not think it very wise.  
  
"Fine," He said nervously, also standing up. "But I am still worried." Erthan frowned more at his last comment. 'I am not *that* bad!' He unsheathed his sword and Anteruth followed him slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anteruth and Erthan were the best of friends, and were rarely seen apart. They seemed to have known each other since Erthan's birth nearly a thousand years ago. Anteruth remembered that day clearly, and now he would have to remember the day of his friend's death also.  
  
He leaned down. "You can not be dead. You are not dead." He brushed a dark black hair away from Erthan's pale face, smearing some blood off his hands on accident. "Wake up. Wake up!" Anteruth began to sob. "Wake up!" Tears poured down his face and dripped onto his friend's cold forehead, mixing tears with blood.  
  
"Please wake up. Please! Wake up!" Anteruth cried, shaking Erthan's shoulders, avoiding the sword he was trying to ignore was there. "Erthan!" He sunk back for a moment and stopped crying as it all sunk in... his closest friend, more like a brother than his own had been, was dead. And *he* had killed him. 'I killed him. I killed him.'  
  
Anteruth faced the reality of the entire situation and leaned forward, knowing what he had to do. He took the hilt of the sword and carefully slid it out of his friend's body. "I am sorry Erthan. I shall get avenge you." He started to sob as he held the bloody sword in front of him.  
  
With that, he plunged the sword into his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas kept walking down the river, ever cursing Orophin. The wounds in his legs kept opening up and he constantly had to stop and tie the bandages tighter to stop the bleeding.  
  
He bent down and tied his bandage tighter. All of his rage was about to burst. He could not wait to punish Aragorn and the Lorien elf. Legolas could not wait to see the pain on their faces... but what about his counterpart? He shook the thought of Nice Legolas off. No one needed a weakling around. Now Saroun would not get the ring and Mirkwood would rule over all.  
  
Maybe he could be king, even. He did not mind murdering his father, or making someone do it for him. He cocked his head in thought, smirking. He would have to kill his brothers, also, but they were rarely home, so perhaps that was not needed since Legolas was indeed the eldest of them and was the Crown Prince.  
  
He was jerked out of his thoughts, as he was walking along the raging river Celebrant, when he heard a soft, barely audible moan. Legolas snapped his head and pulled out his tiny dagger that had freed him. His long, white blade had been taken from him.  
  
Yet that was unnecessary as all he saw was an Elf laying on the forest floor, beneath a golden mallorn. Legolas froze involuntarily. Some place in side of him wanted to... help him?  
  
Aggressive Legolas did not want to help anybody but himself. What was this he was feeling? Pity! Of all the worthless feelings one could feel, he felt pity! How?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nice Legolas had fallen into a fretful sleep laying by the hobbits. A strange dream interrupted his normal Elvish slumber. He was walking in a river, a strong river. There was something wrong, he could feel it. Then he looked down into the river... it was red. Red with blood.  
  
He couldn't see much, it was very foggy and blurry, but he could distinguish a light by what seemed to be the shore of the river. What was that gleam? Legolas moved toward it...  
  
A blade! No, not a blade, a dagger. Nice Legolas wondered to whom it belonged to. Then he saw... Legolas? Aggressive Legolas! But what was he doing in Nice Legolas's dream?  
  
Then Nice Legolas saw past his "twin." There lay two elves, both covered in blood, their blood streaming into the river, coloring the water. One had no inner light left in him... he was dead... and the other was close to it, a long sword stuck in his chest... had Aggressive Legolas done this?!  
  
He walked to his counterpart, through the bloody river and to the red land. A tree, gold and bright was near. It's leaves were dripping blood. Why all this blood? Legolas touched his face... tears were pouring down it. He wanted to help the dying Elves. But he could not.  
  
Something held him back, did not let him closer than Aggressive Legolas. He reached for the two Elves helplessly and yelled at his double. "Will you not help them?! Help them! Please!" He begged softly. To Nice Legolas's surprise, Aggressive Legolas fell forward unto his knees then.  
  
On his knees, he cupped his face in his hands, Nice Legolas heard him say "How?"  
  
Legolas realized what was going on. This was not a regular dream. This was really happening to Aggressive Legolas. He realized what he had to do, but he did not know how to do it. But he had to save that Elf.  
  
Legolas touched Aggressive Legolas's shoulder and commanded (Something he had not done before), "Comfort him, and take care of him. Do not leave him until he is healed."  
  
Somehow, someway, Legolas knew it would work as Aggressive Legolas kneeled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How?" Legolas asked the air. How was he feeling these feelings? He should not have these feelings! Yet he found himself crawling toward the wounded Elf, pity flowing through his heart. The other one was dead. He could not be helped.  
  
Legolas pulled the long sword, carefully and gently, out of the Elf's chest. The sword hadn't gone too far inside him, barely missing his heart, so maybe he might survive. 'Why do I care?! He is just one Elf!'  
  
Yet Legolas couldn't help himself. Something else surged through him, and his thoughts screamed at him, telling him a sentence he would never had listened to: ""Will you not help them?! Help them! Please!"  
  
"Ah!" The Elf moaned. So he was conscious. Legolas comforted him, disgusted by himself in his caring mode.  
  
"I will help you. What is your name?" Legolas asked, not controlling the words coming out of his own mouth.  
  
The Elf's eyes snapped open, having closed in his weakened state. "Who are you? Am I in the Halls? Did Mandos actually accept me, despite my sins?" Legolas found himself shaking his head.  
  
"You are not dead," Legolas said. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. I...I... have come to help...?" Legolas tried everything in him to stop the pity and wanting to help. What was happening to him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chapter this time, very sorry, because I am very busy with school. Please excuse me, but I will do replies to Reviews! PLEASE REVIEW despite my stupidness!  
  
Replies!:  
  
AAAclub: Thank you for addressing me by my correct title! Thanks!  
  
Star-Stallion: We should sell him on E-Bay. Who knows, maybe someone will buy him.  
  
Deana: Thanks for being so faithful even with my unfaithfulness and unreliability!  
  
meisalliam: You're welcome. Not a lot of people like pointy knives that burn with the fires of a thousand evils.  
  
Effigy: * spanks Nasty Legolas * Bad Leggy! Yes, I am mean at cliffies.  
  
Artex: I like random ramblings! 


	10. Chapter 10

*** Chapter 10. Sorry it's so late... I've been having boyfriend trouble, stuff like that. Had to give him the signature "let's just be friends" and, well, he didn't take it too well, let me say. * sigh * Plus, the format wouldn't work! Really! * my nose hits the computer doing a Pinocchio and makes a REAL excuse for being late--- there's a huge nose-shaped hole in my monitor * ***  
  
Anteruth opened his eyes slowly and with much effort--- he was in so much pain. When he saw Legolas next to him, holding his bloodied hand, he wanted to shout out, but he could barely open his eyes, let alone move his mouth.  
  
What had happened to him? Anteruth concentrated, and soon everything was flowing back into his mind like a cold rain, drops of memories trickling back into his mind. When he remembered what had happened, he wanted to moan again.  
  
Why hadn't he died? He wanted to die. No one would ever love him again, since he killed Erthan. Erthan! Poor, young Erthan with dark hair and bright eyes filled with excitement and hope! Erthan would never open those eyes ever again, thanks to Anteruth.  
  
Anteruth focused his eyes on the elf in front of him, wondering why anyone would help *him.* He was worthless. He wasn't worth saving. Couldn't this elf tell what had happened? Surely he did not know, or else Anteruth would not have been cared for at all.  
  
He closed his eyes with a sudden jerk of pain coming from his chest, this time his mouth dropping open into a long moan. No, he was not saved yet. Anteruth could die yet. He hoped it so.  
  
Legolas's head snapped back suddenly. He had felt the kindness seeping out of him little by little- but only now had he completely gained control. So, whatever had happened to him, the kindness, was weakening and couldn't maintain control. He tugged his hand away from Anteruth's and stood up, disgusted with himself. What had gotten into him? Caring for this worthless elf was not part of the----  
  
A sudden shot of pain coursed through Legolas's head, a pain like none other he had ever felt.  
  
/Will you not help him?/  
  
Legolas, with pain still surging through his head, staggered back, away from the two elves, one dead, one dying. He took another step back with struggle, nearly backing into a tree that bordered the bank, but that only made the pain worse.  
  
Confused, he stepped back in the direction of Anteruth, an awkward expression on his face. The pain lessened by a large degree. He took another step, even more confused, and the pain lessened even more.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" Screamed Legolas, and he threw his arms up into the air helplessly. He furrowed his brow, furious that anyone could do this to him. To him! He looked down without pity on Anteruth. The elf's wound had stopped bleeding, but little did Legolas care.  
  
"I am leaving," Legolas said. "You can not stop me!" He almost took a step back when pain began to surge through his head, like a blinding headache. Red and black dots covered his vision. He screamed in rage and began to run away, blinded by pain. After only a few steps on the dirt of the river egdge, the pain began to spread through his body.  
  
/..help him?/ /Will.../ /Help him?/  
  
The question, dominating over the pain, filled his head in jumbled orders. He soon fell to his knees, feeling the wounds on his legs open up. So this was the second tactic of the kindness... if the kindness was weakening, he wondered how so much pain was filling him.  
  
/Will you not.../ /him!/ /Do not leave..../ /...help/ /until he is completely/ ...him!.  
  
Legolas could barely feel his limbs through the pain. "Okay!" The pain dispersed immediately, and he laughed. He stood up and said. 'I fooled whatever that was, at last. Simple.'  
  
He dusted himself off a bit and bent down to caress his legs a little. Pushing his loose golden hair behind his pointed ears he stood up straight and slowly stepped forward. Before his foot even touched the ground the pain had spread throughout his body once again, coursing through him like fire and blades combined.  
  
/Stay...him/ /Healed.... Comfort/ /...him! Will... not.../ /You... healed!/  
  
So he really would have to do what this voice said. "Fine! FINE! FINE!" The pain dispersed, but there was still a pang left in his mind, a mild reminder. Legolas would have been annoyed at the immature method of making him do what it (whatever it was) wanted Legolas to do.  
  
The last thing in the world that he wanted to do was help this pathetic elf bleeding next to another pathetic being. The ass had tried to kill himself! Why help him? He obviously wanted to die.  
  
Legolas twisted his face into a furious mask and stomped over to Anteruth, his legs searing with pain. His head felt like some smith of the gods had started hammering on it and wouldn't stop.  
  
He leaned over the raggedly breathing elf, his face red with hate toward the kindness. Legolas sighed angrily and reached out to touch the elf's neck to check his pulse.  
  
Anteruth felt the touch and felt his hand whip up and grab Legolas's. He opened his eyes and looked at the furious, yet amazed-looking elf staring back at him. He let go of Legolas's hand, scared. Legolas was staring at him... more like staring at Anteruth's chest.  
  
He was going to die. Why was this elf helping him? He asked himself again. So much pain... wait... the pain was... gone? He looked down his nose to his chest, expecting to see the hole he himself had done, pouring with red liquid.  
  
That was not so, he soon saw, as with an astonished gasp, he saw blood, and plenty of it, but no hole, no gash. Anteruth yelped. "How did you do that?" Legolas asked. Anteruth did not answer for a moment, for he was too busy standing up and patting his chest down, looking for any sign of a wound. There was nothing.  
  
He finally looked up at Legolas and said, "I do not know. I... I had stabbed myself..." Legolas scowled at him, even angrier than before.  
  
"You tried to take your own life, you fool?! You ass!" Legolas yelled, almost exasperatedly. "What is that going to do for anyone, especially you?! Well, you are healed... I shall be going now."  
  
Legolas turned on his heel, ready for any pain, but it did not come. After all, Anteruth was healed, and Nice Legolas's order had been fulfilled. Seeing that no pain would come, and that his "headache" was gone, he checked his neck for the Ring, felt it, and set off aside the strong river as if nothing had happened, a grim scowl set upon a face.  
  
"Wait..." Anteruth said. "What about... aren't you...?" He watched Legolas keep walking along the river. Legolas sighed and turned around. "What?" He asked. The Lorien elf took in a deep breath and turned to look at his friend lying on the ground.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anteruth finally asked after a pause. Looking at his dead friend was worse than the pain of the wound had been. He cringed and a tear rolled out of his eye.  
  
Legolas just narrowed his eyes and turned around and began walking again, looking ahead where the river made a slight turn. He did not even have to speak to this foolish elf, though his healing was a marvel. He especially did not have to tell him about his plans.  
  
Anteruth let a few more tears leak loose from his eyes and ran after Legolas after a quick look to his friend. "Can... can I come with you?" He asked carefully. Legolas did not stop walking, and in fact picked up his pace.  
  
"No." Legolas said harshly. "Now go rot next to the other dead thing." Anteruth was shocked at these rather harsh words. Why had Legolas been so nice to him, had tried to help him even, if he was so cold?  
  
"I have nowhere else to go... I could help you," Anteruth tried. "I can tell you are not from here. I could help you get to where you are going. I know Lothlorien quite well."  
  
Legolas turned around and grabbed Anteruth's tunic collar, pulling him close to his face. "Did you not hear me?" Legolas smacked the side of Anteruth's ears, almost playfully. "Are you unable to hear?" The elf shook his head. "Then what did I say?"  
  
"You said no... but," Anteruth begged, "I have nowhere else to go. I will surely be killed. I am good at guiding. I am good at the sword! I can help!" Legolas threw him to the forest floor.  
  
The Mirkwood elf observed Anteruth on the dirt, shale, and river stone covered ground. This elf *could* do him some use. He was invincible, as it seemed. Able to heal so quickly... no normal elf could do that. Also, the elf had murdered. The Lorien elf's mind might do Legolas some good in taking over Mirkwood if his father refused his offering. He wasn't very big... good for sneaking in and hiding away...  
  
"Fine. Get your sword," Legolas said, finally. Anteruth got up and ran to the place where he had killed his own friend. Legolas watched as Anteruth kissed his friend affectionately on his forehead, whispered some prayers, and was wondered as Anteruth dug something out of his belt pocket.  
  
The Lorien elf retrieved a small gem from his pocket and set it on Erthan's chest. "I said I would hold this for you... You have not told me to return it..." He took the small gem off of Erthan's chest. "I shall keep it until I see you in The Halls."  
  
With that, Anteruth started to sob and picked up his sword. He sheathed it, and still sobbing, ran back over to the impatient, impassive Legolas. "I killed him. I shall never forgive myself."  
  
"He was just one elf. Have you not killed before?" Legolas sneered. Anteruth shook his head and Legolas's scowl got deeper, more pronounced. "You will do much more killing if you venture with me."  
  
"Will you now tell me where we are going?" Anteruth asked, and Legolas began an unusually open account of his story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn cursed and slammed his fist against the nearest tree. Orophin frowned uncertainly and said, "I am sorry that it happened... I should have been more—"Aragorn cut him off with an angry wave of his hand.  
  
"We can not do anything about it now, Orophin, mellon-nin," Aragorn said. "Right now we have to get messengers to Galadriel. Set out a search. We can not let Legolas have the Ring."  
  
Haldir was leaning against the tree next to Aragorn. "I shall go gather our fastest and I shall get the elves most skilled in hunting. Legolas, I assure you, would not exit this forest with my hunters after him unless he had a very elf of Lorien helping him!"  
  
Aragorn looked grim at Haldir's last comment, considering the possibility. He shook it off, however, thinking it foolish and said, "Come. Let us return to the talan. We must waste no time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not that long of a chapter, I know, but I have been EXTREMELY busy and stressed. Over the past few days of writing this since the boyfriend incident listed above, I've gotten in trouble at school, experienced an extremely grouchy mother, (Multiple times in all three areas) and I even got bombed by Siamese cats! Okay, so maybe I didn't get bombed by Siamese cats... whatever.  
  
Please review! More reviews+ more reviews= happy Rachel13= faster update. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11... oooo you guys are going to kill me for being so late! I'm sorry! No more boyfriend troubles, thankfully, but I have been sick for the past few days, and I had to stay home. Now that's a big deal for me because I never stay home. I just mostly watched daytime television and junk. (Daytime television--- aka the realm of no return, or the more seldomly used term but more true, the endless, bottomless pit of doom, from which you brain is sucked through a black hole called "Blue's Clues" or "Oprah") Uh oh, finals coming up! Dun dun dun...   
  
Pippin poked Legolas's sleeping body. Or at least Pippin thought he was sleeping. He and the other hobbits really couldn't tell. The Elf's eyes were open, just like they usually were when Legolas was asleep, but they were also tracking- like they were looking at something other than Pippin's face in his.  
  
"Oy! Leeeehg-oooh-laaaahs!" Sam said in a long, soft tone. "Wake u-uh- p!" When this didn't work, Pippin's brow furrowed and he started really jabbing Legolas. Merry shoved him.  
  
"You're going to kill him, Pippin, you little..." Merry started, quite frustrated with the whole situation, but Pippin looked like he was about to cry. "Aw, Pip, don't do that..." Pippin sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve.  
  
"I just want to go home, Merry," Pippin sighed, his eyes big and full of emotion. "The Shire seems much more welcoming in a world of Elves splitting in two, and, and a world of no tea time!" Frodo smiled sadly and watched as Merry patted Pippin on the shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Pip," Merry said. "Everything will be okay soon. I promise. I just wonder how we're going to wake Legolas up. He doesn't look like he's really asleep. Is he daydreaming, or something of the sort?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "I've seen enough daydreaming in me Gaffer's eyes to know that this isn't daydreaming. He does look fairly strange, though. I wonder if we should splash some water on him?"  
  
Frodo shrugged. "Why not? The river is nearby, so I daresay we could waste some water from the bottles." He took a bottle from his own belt and undid the cap and walked over to Legolas, lying strangely on the forest floor. "Here goes!" He cringed as he tipped the water bottle and some liquid trickled out, weaker then stronger.  
  
Pippin held his breath. Merry watched curiously. Sam closed his eyes. "He'd better not get mad at me!" Sam whispered quietly. Frodo stopped the flow almost as quickly as it he had started it.  
  
For a moment, it seemed that all of the sounds in the world were cut off, except the letting out of Pippin's breath, only to gasp in a new one. "Where... where are we?" He whispered.  
  
Legolas turned around sharply, a little afraid. Who was there? He felt a sudden, powerful shove in his back. He flew forward, toward the river, and fell in, all grace forgotten.  
  
He quickly righted himself, he even more afraid of what had assaulted him- and perhaps whatever was lurking in the still-red river. The water felt the same to him, though slightly cold, but red. The red was weakening significantly, and he could see now that there was nothing in the water save some fish, but even the fish scared him in this dream world.  
  
Legolas hurried out of the river, looking around for the source of the shove. No one was there! All there was were golden trees! Anteruth and Legolas were still walking ahead of him, following the bloody river. He was surely shaken, but he knew what he had to do. He began to follow the two Elves again.  
  
Then he heard footsteps behind him, and a soft cry. He turned around, severely frightened. Coming out of the tree line just behind him were the hobbits, confused and bewildered. Legolas took a step backward.  
  
Pippin saw Legolas ahead of them and quickly ran toward him, breaking away from Merry. "Pippin! Wait!" Merry started to say, but Pippin was already at the elf by then.  
  
Legolas whispered, "What are you doing here?" Pippin shook his head and shivered a little as the other hobbits started running toward them.  
  
"I don't know," Pippin sighed. "We were hoping you would tell us. Wait. You're the nice Legolas, right...?" Legolas didn't answer, but he did a slight nod. He looked at the still red-tinted river and the slight fog lining the river.  
  
Sam followed his gaze and gave a shout. "The water! It's red! Mr. Frodo, look!" All of the hobbits turned their heads and either gasped or yelled a bit.  
  
"You must leave," Legolas said. "That water is blood filled, or so I think. This world, this place, this is my creation, I suppose. Who knows what can happen with you creatures inside of my head?"  
  
"How do we leave then?" Frodo asked. "We barely know how we got in!" Legolas looked calm, though in his eyes the hobbits could see that the elf was on the verge of panicking.  
"Tell me what happened," Legolas said. "Tell me while we follow" --- he pointed at Anteruth and his counterpart, now a good distance away--- "Them."  
  
Anteruth looked fascinated, but at the same time he wanted to grab the Ring from Legolas and take it back to where it belonged. If this Legolas was the angry side, then who knows what the Ring could do in his hands?  
  
'I suppose, even if he does take over this world, he would not harm me,' Anteruth thought, but he quickly shoved that thought aside. What a selfish thing to think! The entire of Middle Earth was in danger and he was thinking only of himself.  
  
'I could steal it from him in the night. I could bring it back to this Frodo that he's telling me about,' Anteruth thought, but considered the danger of going back home. He would be momentarily praised for bringing the Ring back... but what about when everyone found what he had done?  
  
Legolas glanced over at Anteruth, having finally finished his tale. He was very suspicious of this elf. He thought too much. Even now, Legolas could tell he was thinking.  
  
'He wouldn't dare rebel against me,' Legolas thought, a smirk forming on his face. 'He wouldn't dare!' Then again, would he? Was he right to trust this murderer elf? Or what if Legolas left him behind, or killed him? Would the pain start again?  
  
All of these possibilities made Legolas frown. He had not liked the fact that something had been able to take advantage of him. What had caused that pain anyways? Was he losing his sanity?  
  
"Aragorn! Look over here!" Aragorn followed the voice of Orophin to a mallorn tree by the riverside. They had just left the talon in search of Legolas, accompanied by the promised set of skilled hunters by Haldir.  
  
Trotting to Orophin's kneeling form, his heart jumped. There, in front of Orophin, was an elf. He hurried closer. Orophin looked devastated. "He's one of our elves, Aragorn. Young. I knew him."  
  
"You knew him?" Aragorn sighed, his own heart plummeting. "So he is dead?" Orophin nodded, a pained look written all over his face. "How is it that he passed away?"  
  
Orophin put his hand over the place where Anteruth's sword had penetrated Erthan's armor. "He was stabbed, by a slightly skilled warrior. If it was meant or not, he died slowly. Painfully. But look over here, Aragorn. There is a bloody spot next to him, with a slight trail. You are a Ranger. Read it, as I have not the skills to read more."  
  
Aragorn observed the area and nodded. "There was another person lying next to him. This person was wounded... a lot of blood was lost. Too much. Why is his body not here? But look! There is a slight indent in the ground here. Someone helped the other wounded one."  
  
Orophin nodded as he saw what Aragorn was getting at. "Legolas?" He looked back down at the body of the elf with grief, his brow furrowed at this new information.  
  
"Yes, it would seem so... but why would he stop and help anyone? He is cruel, unwilling to help anyone but himself. What would pull him to helping?" Aragorn paced a little.  
  
Orophin said a small Elven prayer to the body of Erthan, then stood. "We should get him to his family. Trathen, I need you to take him. I hope we shall do without you, my comrade." Orophin gestured to one of the hunters.  
  
Trathen dismounted his horse, a beautiful beast that he had actually obtained from a friend of his in Rohan. He was a loyal elf, and though he was disappointed that he could not join the chase, he had also known Erthan and was not about to show his feelings. "A cheerful lad he was... barely aged... but where is Anteruth? I have never seen them without each other."  
  
With that, Trathen stepped forward, carefully lifted the Lorien Elf while brushing a hair out of Erthan's face, and mounted his horse. He nudged the Rohan beast and the company watched as Trathen galloped away. Aragorn mounted his own horse, and Orophin followed.  
  
"Let us hurry," Aragorn said. "If what Trathen says is true, I do not doubt that Legolas was here... and he has taken Anteruth with him. Though it seems to puzzling to be true, nothing seems very true anymore."  
  
You guys, I am desperately sorry, but I have a huge set of finals coming up, and they're worth a good chunk of my grade. Considering I'm getting all A's right now, I do not want to let that slip. Please excuse me! I swear, I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I'm sorry for such a short chappy. 


End file.
